Spider-Man & Ms Marvel: Love and War (Version II)
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: All it took was one moment, one devastating event. All it took was one man's law to divide a nation, a community and a team. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel have been caught right in the middle. *AU based off Civil War. A response to aspiringactor's "Love & War" challenge.* REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL.
1. Sanctuary

_**I want to thank you all for supporting this story since it first came out, and for waiting patiently all this time as I rewrote it for the enhancement of your reading pleasure. Special thanks go to Dakkaman777 (first friend on the site), aspiringactor (who delivered the challenge), patrickthenobleman, cornholio, Tweek-23 and Dokebibeats especially for their constant and unwavering support. As a firm shipper of Peter Parker and Carol Danvers, I hope that this story is satisfactory for you all. This is dedicated to you all.**_

 _ **On an unrelated note, now that I've gotten my associate degree, after much consideration (much in part of my newfound love of writing), I've decided to pursue a major in writing (BA in English, officially) for my bachelor. That comic company/writing career I said I wanted to start? I'm now aiming for it full on. Here's hoping.**_

 _ **That's enough from me, so please enjoy this remake of (hopefully) an epic of love, loss and political upheaval across the nation and even the planet.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognized characters are patented and owned by Marvel Comics. What they do here is of my creation.**_

* * *

 **REBORN DARK PHOENIX PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **SPIDER-MAN & MS. MARVEL:**

 **LOVE & WAR**

 **(VERSION 2.0)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sanctuary

* * *

 ***The Boundaries of Earth and space, Sol Star System***

 **1335 GMT/9:35 AM EST; 23 May 2010**

Space was a beautiful thing, something that not many people on the planet knew or recognized. It had a certain appeal to it that could enthrall and entice an unsuspecting passerby, and win them over with the wonders and secrets that it held. A century ago, humanity believed that all that the ever-growing vacuum of cold emptiness held was large rocks and vast oceans of stars. Now, in the early 21st Century, people across the planet knew that life wasn't just here on Earth but in every single corner, nook and cranny that was this universe.

Not as many knew that there were other universes out there besides their own, but it was a fact. Across all of existence, life thrived in the wondrous entity that was known as space. Whether of benevolent or malicious conduct, space housed an infinite and unhindered number of wonders.

The blonde woman floating in the boundaries of space and the planet Earth, clothed in a black one piece with matching gloves and mask, was living proof of this statement.

Carol Danvers had long believed in alien life, since she was a child. Her childhood was adorned with the firm belief of it, with Star Wars movies, Green Lantern comics and space explorer novels taking up most of her younger years. Space had won her over, whisking her away from the Earth into a world of fantasy…which became reality in her adulthood, when she was thrust into a world of mutants, aliens, spies, gods, heroes and villains.

She had welcomed it gladly.

And now, as a human gifted with powers few could ever hope to gain, Carol always remembered the vastness that was space that helped her enter this world, with its whispers and promises. Space, she would admit, played a fundamental part of who she had become today. And after so many years of desiring to dance among the stars in the heavens, she found she had become addicted to the feeling, to the home-away-from-home she had found.

Many didn't understand space as she did. To Carol Danvers, space was a comfort, a blissful silence…it was a sanctuary, one she sought in much of her past. A sanctuary that gave her warmth when others couldn't, and solace when the world gave her nothing but harshness and bitter words. It was a place that she could escape to when she just wanted to be away from the world for a while, to be with just her thoughts and her heart. Floating here in the boundaries of Earth and space, with just her internal thoughts to keep her company, space had grown to be almost a part of Carol, its sanctuary aiding her in many personal trials and decisions. All in all, space had become an escape from reality to her own domain, where she just collected and calmed herself.

And even though in recent years she had found comfort in a new sanctuary, space always had a warm place in her heart. Because of space and the impact of it in her life, she had become a woman she could be proud to be, despite life's obstacles.

Ms. Marvel, an Avenger and one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Carol loved mornings like this, when she would fly away from her home in the Upper West Side in Manhattan, away from the hassle and stress the world offered and up into the boundaries of Earth and space, where she would just float in peace, allowing the silence and cold to warm her. This position granted her the breath-taking image of a sun enveloping the planet in its glowing warmth; no matter how many times she saw this sight, it would always render her speechless and in awe, silenced by its breath-taking beauty. This was a habit that Carol desired to share with many close to her, but few could survive in space as she could. Regardless, it was something that she enjoyed, and had done for many years now, just sitting here in the quiet and cold confines of space, letting it soothe her as she gazed upon a world she and numerous other had sworn to protect.

What she really loved, though, was how she returned back to Earth.

Free falling.

As she had done countless times before, Carol cut off her flight, allowing her body to be sucked into the Earth's gravitational pull. Within a minute, the heroine was being shot towards the planet surface; as she continued to fall with an ever increasing speed, Carol felt the immense heat forming around her, warming her to her core. Her lygokinetic abilities instinctively went to work as her body absorbed the heat and warmth, nipping at her, a feeling that was both tingly and pleasuring. Faster and faster she shot down, her form like that of a meteorite, the clouds passing by her and the limitless blue of the Atlantic Ocean coming to meet her head on with each passing second.

And within the last few possible moments when the ocean was ready to consume her, Carol reactivated her flight as she forced herself into a stop for the briefest of seconds before setting herself on a course for New York City. The water's rupture from the shockwaves that occurred splashed on her, making the Avenger smile and laugh aloud to herself, the feeling as refreshing as it always was.

Yes, the Ms. Marvel aspect of her life had made for some wonderful habits and times to arise and take form.

Soon, Carol arrived in American airspace and neared the shores of Manhattan, immediately cutting her flight speed to a much slower pace as she maneuvered through the concrete jungle that she called home. As such, many people gazed up to see one of their city's protectors fly above them, with children and such crying out in glee, and most older people just giving her a glance of varying length. It couldn't be helped; since mutantkind arose to the public eye back in the 1960s, superhumans and such grew to become a basic everyday occurrence. They had been around as early as then with the first generation of the X-Men, and their numbers had increased quite a bit within the last 30-40 years. As generations passed, mankind took the sights of superhumanity, mutantkind and such mostly in stride.

Of course, that never mattered much to Carol; as long as she was here and doing her duty as a heroine and an Avenger, she never cared what the public thought of her.

Distant alarms caught her attention, something she most likely never would've noticed had she not been flying at her current speed. Hell, had it been a few years ago, she never would've even thought to be flying as she was now; but as of recent, this was starting to become a new habit of hers. Carol flew off to her right and soon enough she found herself on the scene of a bank robbery, with a gang of about seven men in black face masks keeping police and SWAT at bay with gunfire and a couple of hostages. They were quickly making their way to a van that another gunman had nearby. The NYPD could do little to try and stop them; not only did the gunmen have hostages, but had some pretty good tactical coordination and some decent weaponry.

The robbers had almost reached their van…when the mighty form of Ms. Marvel slammed both her legs into the back section of the van, turning it into scrap metal. The driver, completely surprised by the sudden events, jumped out of the van with a machine gun ready to go, only to get a photon blast right to the chest. Not at usual strength, of course; just enough to hurt like hell and render him incapacitated.

Each one of the other seven robbers looked at the heroine in recognition, their faces contorting into utter shock, fear or "I'm so screwed" expressions. All seven of them, despite being quite well armed and seemingly prepared for anything that law enforcement could throw at them, were pitifully out of their league now. In their fear, the hostages that they had claimed escaped their grips and bolted for the quartet of SWAT officers rushing towards them. A couple of the criminals saw this and made a motion to do something about it, but the sudden illumination of power in Ms. Marvel's fist shut them down.

"I'm going to give you boys one chance, and that's it," the heroine called out, her voice commanding as the soldier she was trained to be. "Drop your weapons and surrender."

Had this been a few years ago, a threat of this manner by someone such as Ms. Marvel to someone such as these thugs would've been met with laughs and sexually harassing remarks. When Carol had begun taking a more "seek out"-street crime fighting role, her targets didn't take her seriously at all. Sure, they had obviously heard of her and what she could do, but they couldn't take her seriously. She just wasn't that kind of crime fighter in the eyes of the New York criminal underworld, to the city or to the world. Carol had found that extremely frustrating, which resulted in more than a few broken perps in hospitals before their official arrests.

Even after a few years, a portion of the New York criminal element still didn't take her seriously, and were stupid enough to try and fight her...or try to get fresh and slick with her. THAT never ended well. But she had established amongst most now that she meant business, and that she was among the number of heroes and vigilantes in the city that fought evil at the street level.

Most of the criminals in front of her seemed to be of the latter mind set. One, however, clearly the idiotic ring leader...wasn't.

"I could...or how's about I show you my _special_ gun?" he sneered with a flashy and toothy grin, hidden behind his mask.

His associates turned to stare at him, shock written all over their eyes.

Carol raised an eyebrow. She was not pleased.

"C'mon, babe, I betcha it's a lot better than what the Spider's givin' ya. Let me and the boys show ya-"

 **SCREEAAAOOWW!**

"Anyone else?" the Marvelous Avenger asked as she directed her attention to the other six, her slightly icy voice almost asking them to try something. In response to the leader, she had given him a...slightly more powerful photon blast, crashing him into the ground in agonizing pain. He just challenged her Spider, after all. She couldn't him get away with that.

Her warning was well received. The other six immediately dropped their weapons and went onto their knees, hands on their heads. "Yo, Ms. Marvel, I swear," one of them quickly said, "none of us would've tried saying what Ben said; honest." The others quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

Carol just rolled her eyes as she touched down on the street, SWAT taking over as they quickly claimed the weapons and arrested the team of criminals. The commanding officer came over and offered his hand, which Carol shook as he smiled at her, to which she returned.

"Thanks for the help, Ms. Marvel."

"Please, Officer, it was nothing, no trouble," she replied. "I'm just doing my job: keeping people safe."

"You kidding?" the SWAT commander replied. "I wish more of the bigger capes like you would help us out more often. Hell, Commissioner Watannabe says you've been really big help since you started fighting crime down here with us. I don't know how Spider-Man got you roped into it, but it sure was a good thing for us all."

Before Carol could reply, the commander walked off to help his men. Carol found herself smiling in response to the commander's words, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she felt a slight bout of warmth flowing into her cheeks. He had hit home; if not for Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel would've never been seen taking on crime on levels like these.

It was just one of the impacts he had on her life since they met.

Carol blinked, suddenly finding herself jostled by a small swarm of reporters and other media personnel. Groaning internally, she tried to get this part of the process over with, answering questions as quickly and simply as she could. After a few moments, she decided to just go with the "no comment" card and quickly took off into the skies. Flight certainly had its advantages.

Free again, the Marvelous Avenger continued on her flight path to...where, exactly? The day was still quite young, not even 10am yet. In all honesty, Carol was just happy to fly around, and just enjoy it, perhaps stop another crime in progress...or better yet, find a certain Spider. Yes, that did indeed seem like something good to do at the moment; they'd hadn't seen each other in person for two days now due to a few things coming up on both sides, but what better time like now? Her mind instantly set, Carol began her new search, one that would prove to take quite a while as she flew at a pace that would allow her to catch the person she was looking for by sight, almost an hour. But there was something she always searched for besides just his physical form in Manhattan, and today was no different.

There. She heard it.

The tell-tale whoop of a man swinging through the concrete jungles of Manhattan.

With a smirk that soon turned into a grin, Carol flew towards the direction of the voice before she quickly spotted its source: a man clad in red and blue skintight spandex with black web-like designs all over the red, a red mask with white lenses hiding his face from the world. He looked carefree as he swung from building to building, jumping and plummeting with whoops and cries of excitement and joy escaping him.

The Amazing Spider-Man.

Knowing that his Spider-Sense wouldn't go off and ruin her surprise, Carol grinned to herself as she slowly and stealthily followed her quarry from a reasonable distance, but closing the gap as she did so. Her training from years ago coming into play, she kept herself to her target, never losing sight and always closing in on him. After about half a minute, a glass tower skyscraper began coming up ahead. The Webhead neared it, almost seemingly going to hit it before gracefully swinging to its side and webbing around the building altogether, momentarily disappearing from sight.

Deciding to make her presence known, Carol quickened her speed as she followed him, flying around the skyscraper and readying herself to zoom into him with a special greeting.

…only to find he had disappeared.

Carol blinked in surprise, her head snapping back slightly. The blonde began to turn in numerous directions, searching for her quarry. To her surprise, it was as if he literally vanished. Carol frowned to herself, confusion quickly taking over. "Where the hell did he disappear to?" she asked herself as she floated lower to the streets below and set her eyes there, her quick search ending in vain. A thought began forming in her mind, wondering if something had happened to him, but she quickly pushed that aside. Carol knew that Peter could easily take care of himself. That, however, didn't answer her previous question, and she began to scan the streets again below her, trying to see if he had hidden himself within the civilians.

It was then that Carol was shaken from her thoughts as something jumped onto her, with two hands suddenly covering her eyes. Normally, the typical routine that the Avenger would follow immediately upon this happening would be to throw this individual into the skies above, anticipating a battle. However, this was not the case as the hands that covered her eyes were all too familiar to her in texture. Or rather, the gloves that covered said hands. It was at this moment that Carol realized she had been played, but that didn't stop the smile brightening her face.

"Excuse me, but is this the ferry to Staten Island?"

The quip, music to her ears, simply made her laugh in amusement as Carol flew up to a building rooftop, allowing the man she trusted with her life to verbally guide her, being his hands still covered her eyes. Within moments, her feet touched down as her passenger jumped off her back. The smile still bright as ever, she turned and came face to face…or face to mask, with one of the people, if not the one person, she loved the most.

Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. _Her_ Amazing Spider-Man.

Just that thought alone made her smile even brighter, and even give a small chuckle, a fact not lost on Peter. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked with a smile, bringing his mask up to his nose.

"Nothing," Carol replied as she approached him, greeting him with a soft and tender kiss. "Just really happy to see you, is all. What, I can't be happy to see my boyfriend?"

"Oh no, of course you can. But trying to sneak up on him really doesn't seem like the best course of action to take when you are. It might send the wrong message."

"Wait, you knew that I was following you?" Peter nodded. "How? I kept-"

"A trademark secret," the arachnid smirked. "One involving quite a bit of skill if I must say." Carol then gave a stare as she placed her hands on her hips. Her expression just oozed doubt. "Ok, fine, I saw your reflection when I was swinging towards that glass building, figured you were trying to surprise me and decided to turn the tables."

"You really know how to ruin someone's fun, don't you?" Carol smirked as she hugged him.

"For the last 14 years," came the chuckling reply. "One of my non-spider related powers." He placed his forehead on hers. "Certainly won you over, I believe."

"Did it now? Are you sure you aren't just in some wonderful dream where you _think_ you're with me, only to just wake up one day and find out it was all make believe?"

…

…

"...Peter?" Carol asked as she looked with concern at Peter.

"With my luck, that is an actual real possibility," Peter replied with a small voice. "Dear Lord, have I been living a lie all these years?" He turned to Carol, and even though his voice gave a worrisome tone, Carol could see that he was trying his hardest not to smile. "Why would you awaken me to such a harsh reality, Carol?"

"Oh no, you aren't getting rid of me that easily, Peter Parker," came the reply as the blonde playfully whacked his head. "Nice try, but you're stuck here with me for a while. Besides...I am oh so very real. Never forget that."

"Oh good," Peter replied, an exaggerated sigh escaping his lips. "My fragile ego is pretty much founded on us being together nowadays. You know that the bad guys depend on my fragile ego for the mocking I deliver while beating them senseless. The city needs my fragile ego, so you have just provided a great service, Ms. Marvel. You averted a crisis; panic in the streets and all that, you know?"

"I'm sure," Carol smirked before she simply gave herself into Peter's arms, cherishing their intimate moments together. Sure, she was one of the most powerful superhumans on the planet, and was much more powerful than Peter could ever hope to be in terms of physical strength, even with how he restrained himself. But there was nowhere she could feel better or safer than in his arms. It was a beautiful moment for the two of them, one where the unconditional love for each other was communicated silently between the two. A moment that that they would've wanted to last just a tiny bit longer, but alas...

 **BEEP BEEP**

"Noooo…" came the false whine from Peter as the couple separated. The blonde smirked at him as she took out her Avengers ID Card. The alert didn't just come from her card, however, as Peter also took out his own Avengers ID Card. Both were greeted with the face of Steve Rogers, cowl and all, on the miniature screen the card held. The two Avengers could only assume that this call was out for all other Avengers as well, and they were right.

"This is Captain America, calling all active Avengers to base for an emergency mandatory meeting," the First Avenger said, the voice as clear as it would be if he were standing there with them. "All members of the Avengers are hereby called to attend. I expect no one to be missing or late." With that, the small screen faded back into black.

"Looks like duty calls," Carol said as she placed her ID Card back into its pocket, concealed beneath her sash. "I guess it's off to the Mansion, then."

"All work and no play," Peter teased as he mirrored her action.

"Careful, Spider. I'm your ride over to the Mansion, remember?"

"Oh, I was talking about Cap. Trust me, I got loads of other quips for you, babe."

"I feel so special," Carol replied in mock sarcasm, her smile back. "C'mon, let's head on over there. Cap made it sound pretty important."

"He can make going to the bathroom sound important," Peter quipped as he took Carol's hand. "Seriously, he can literally make a speech out of it and make it seem like we're going to war." He jumped onto Carol's back, thrusting his fist into the air dramatically. "Onward, men! Into battle with the forces of Charmin! Today we claim victory over Scott!"

"I cannot believe we are together half the time," Carol said as she failed to contain her laughter.

"No time for chat, soldier! The bears advance with their TP rolls ready for conquest! Let us join them head on! Charge!"

It was moments like these, Carol laughing as she and Peter flew off toward their team headquarters, that Carol found herself longing for and wanting to experience each day now. Had this been between five and eight years ago, she surely would've been trying to throttle the Webhead, laughter far from her mind. But that was then, when she was a mess inside, trying to hold it together with a war-forged steel wall, a front that few people were aware of. When she was trying to protect herself from being vulnerable, lashing out at anything she thought could do that with her iron will and attitude, in an attempt to protect herself.

But now, long after he saw her real and raw self and simply...understood her, an action that eventually led to so much more, she had grown to appreciate and love his wit and humor, his one liners, and most any word that came out of his mouth. It was his presence, his warmth and comfort, his wit and everything about him that she loved. He helped her fix herself as she did for him. And the rewards had been far better than what she could've ever thought or hoped for.

Space was her getaway, her home away from home, her comfort and bliss. It was her sanctuary. All this was true, and yet, she had found all that and so much more in Peter Parker. Peter was her new sanctuary, her new comfort and where he and she were was the home she grew to love and cherish.

And she could never bear to imagine what life would be like without him.

* * *

 _ **XXX-A/N-XXX**_

 _ **And there we go, the first new chapter of Love & War. I hope you were all pleased with it. Chapter 2 V2 is being completed as we speak & should be out soon, so hang in there everyone. Please tell me what you all thought of this chapter, leave your reviews and critiques in the usual place. ACTUAL REVIEWS, PLEASE, PEOPLE! Show the love!**_

 _ **Notes here:**_

 _ **1) This is still an AU. Elements of mainstream Marvel Universe continuity and elements of the Marvel Multiverse will be incorporated.**_

 _ **2) Peter is 29, while Carol is 32.**_

 _ **That's all for now, so until next time, readers.**_

 _ **(PS: EMH has been edited and adjusted, with new details added in most chapters. Please check it out!)**_


	2. Uncertain Horizons

_***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

Chapter 2: Uncertain Horizons

* * *

 ***Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, NY***

 **1506 GMT/11:06 AM EST; 23 May 2010**

The halls were silent, save for the echo of boots walking on the marble floors. These halls held many memories over the past few nine years or so, memories that always brought a smile to Steve Rogers' face. Ever since he had awakened back in 2001, thrust into a whole alien and unfamiliar to him, and yet somehow familiar all the same.

Since he had been welcomed back into the world by the very same people he had come to view as his friends, his family, his only link to a world he still struggled to understand and live in. Individuals whom he entrusted with his life, and saw as equals, unshakeable beacons of hope.

The Invincible Iron Man. The Mighty Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder. The Incredible Hulk. Ant Man, or Giant Man. The Wasp.

The Founding members of the Avengers.

Captain America smiled once again as he thought of how it had been the Avengers who had kept him grounded since he woke up to find himself in the 21st Century, more than 50 years after his sacrifice for the Allies. Since awakening on that Quinjet, they had never ceased to help him, to support him. And when he was certain that he was to wander around aimlessly in alienation in this modern world, they instead gave him a purpose.

 _"Your place now is with us, Captain, with the Avengers. If you'll have us, that is. What do you say, old timer?"_

Since that day, Captain America had never regretted his choice.

A painting of the current roster of Earth's Mightiest Heroes made him stop momentarily, memories of adventure and battle coming to mind. No longer did the Avengers include just himself and the founding members. They had expanded, grew to accommodate the rise of their enemies across the planet. Over the years, the roster of the Avengers had changed time and time again, growing or shrinking. Members had come, gone and returned. No matter the roster, however, the members were always dedicated to their cause, dedicated to the purpose of keeping the Earth protected from those who would do it harm. For the last two years, though, the roster had been constant and firm, unwavering. The everlasting line of defense the Earth could count on, no matter what.

Jennifer Walters, the sensational She-Hulk.

Wanda Maximoff and her twin brother Pietro, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The repentant children of Magneto.

SHIELD Agents Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, codenames: Hawkeye, Black Widow and Mockingbird.

T'Challa of Wakanda, the Black Panther.

The Vision, a creation of Ultron who rebelled against his maker and now fought valiantly for Earth, and the lover of the Scarlet Witch.

Namor of Atlantis, the Submariner.

Hercules, the demigod, and Nova Richard Rider.

Sam Wilson, the Falcon, and the ever faithful Redwing. Scott Lang, the second Ant-Man.

Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme.

Bonita Juarez, Firebird.

Simon Williams, Wonder Man, former HYDRA weapon turned hero of Earth.

Noh-Varr, the Protector, a stranger from another universe who now protected this world like his own.

Jocosta, the intended bride of Ultron who turned instead to a path of justice and life.

Carl Lucas and Danny Rand: Luke Cage and Iron Fist, founders of the Heroes for Hire.

Kelsey Leigh, once known as Captain Britain, and now the Avenger known as Lionheart.

SHIELD Agent Jessica Drew, codename: Spider Woman

James "Logan" Howlett, the X-Man known as the Wolverine.

Carol Danvers and Peter Parker, Ms. Marvel and the Amazing Spider-Man.

Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, Yellowjacket and the Wasp.

Thor Odinson.

Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.

The leaders of the Avengers: Iron Man and Captain America, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

Each of them, men and women who had faced countless overwhelming odds and still found with him side by side to overcome them. Individuals who he would readily lay down his life for and entrust it with. Who he could call friends and family. All of whom Steve Rogers could truly call heroes.

Heroes based in his home city of New York, the greatest city in a nation he called home and loved and would readily protect. A nation who he readily and willingly answered when she called, back so many years ago.

A nation, Steve found himself once again thinking with a sigh as he entered the Avengers Assembly Hall, that seemed to be falling apart by its seams, ever so slowly.

Immediately, the First Avenger was met with a massive TV screen ringing with news. Normally, the screen would be filled with such from across the globe, or information regarding a particular supervillain or threat needed to be made aware of. This was not the cause today, though. Within the recent few months, it had been events occurring throughout the United States of America that were now cause for concern for the two leaders of the Avengers.

Leaning on the table, his eyes on the screen and an armored gauntlet on his arm, Tony Stark had his focus on everything being said, a small frown on his lips.

 _"...still live here at the sight of BeneTech Laboratories' Milwaukee office facility, which just 18 hours ago was the scene of a devastating and violent attack. Government officials have confirmed their thoughts that this is indeed the newest in a recent string of violent attacks in response to the 'Hope Serum,' the proven cure for Mutantism created by the pharmaceutical corporation's own head geneticist, Dr. Kavita Rao."_

"That makes it the seventh attack in the last three months," Steve said with a frown, causing the Armored Avenger to turn around in surprise.

"Didn't even hear you come in, Cap," Tony greeted as Steve came over to him.

 _"Working in collaboration with the United Nation's security agency, SHIELD, federal officials have been working to determine who the culprits are. Suspicion of mutant terrorists striking in retaliation of Dr. Rao's cure is high, but authorities have yet to given any names of possible suspects. However, it can be assumed that SHIELD already has an idea of who is threatening our cities. As with the last several violent attacks on BeneTech facilities across America, no individual or group has claimed responsibility. Casualties were in moderate number, and thanks to the efforts of first responders and a team of Avengers-"_

"Logan's team come back already?" Steve asked as he turned to the screen.

"About two hours ago," Tony replied with a nod. "Logan was able to confirm Brotherhood involvement; said that Pyro's scent was all over the place. The team checked the surrounding areas of the city, but there wasn't any trace of them." Wolverine had been sent to Milwaukee with the team of Ant Man, Thor, Vision, Hawkeye and Black Widow to provide relief aid as well as find evidence of involvement from Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy.

"SHIELD confirmed it themselves, too," Stark added. "JARVIS, bring up the images Quartermain sent." The screen seemed to be split in two as half was peppered with camera images, most likely street cameras hacked by the international security agency. "We have Pyro's face appearing in various positions in the crowds, speaking to a few of the strikers each time. Then here, just a few seconds after the explosion, there he is running off, about 30 others with him."

"Confirming both Fury and Xavier's theory. Magneto is recruiting new members for the Brotherhood...a lot of new members."

"Taking advantage of the anger that many of America's mutant population have because of the Hope Serum."

It was a threat that the Avengers, the X-Men and SHIELD couldn't ignore. With the mentality that Erik Lensherr possessed in regards to mutantkind and humanity, it was certain that the leader of the Brotherhood would obviously retaliate against the revelation of the professed "Mutant Cure." It had certainly not helped that the CEO of BeneTech had labeled being a mutant as a disease, hence why the Hope Serum was being called and sold as a cure, and certainly not when American mutants, and even from other nations, began arriving at BeneTech facilities across the country to receive it.

When the first attack occurred just over three months ago, at the corporation's San Francisco facility, Charles Xavier had offered the X-Men's assistance to SHIELD in investigating Brotherhood involvement. Nick Fury had agreed, and Logan was quick to pick out Pyro's scent. What was shocking, though, was that the trail also had the trail of several dozen other unfamiliar scents. This had no doubt caused alarm to Xavier and Fury. When the pattern repeated itself in the next attack, and again from then on, Fury shared his theory with Xavier and the two Avengers leaders, and now they were certain of it.

"Do we have any idea what kind of numbers were looking at?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Stark replied grimly. "In Logan's words, an army."

"That's promising..."

"Well, sorry to be the bearer of worse news, but this is just based on what we know, and who we've seen on the images we've gathered the last three months. For all we know, Magneto may be recruiting elsewhere across the country, maybe even the globe."

"We also have to consider the fact that these are just individual attacks. Magneto is obviously doing this because of the release of the Hope Serum. Sooner or later, these won't be enough and he'll start making bigger plays. Based on what we know of him, he'll go right for the source."

"BeneTech has their headquarters based in Houston," Stark said. "They developed the Serum there, announced its creation there...hell, that's where Dr. Rao works. Everyone knows that that's where the heaviest protesting against the Serum is, especially with Houston being so pro-mutant. I'm thinking the same; it's only a matter of time before Mags decides to move onto there. Probably waiting to build up his army. As if the regular Brotherhood wasn't bad enough..."

"Fury thought about that, too," Steve replied. "He's considering approaching them and providing some extra security-"

"I think someone else beat him to it. Rumors are that Ross is going to be providing military protection, even willing out the HulkBusters gear."

"Hmm, it figures, in a way. With next to nothing to do since he can't hunt down Banner anymore, he'll take whatever he can get. We both know that regular military won't be enough, though."

"Spider-Man's got that brother-clone of his in Houston. I can have Peter ask him to keep a closer eye on the area around the BeneTech corporate headquarters."

Steve nodded. "The Scarlet Spider is still just one hero..."

 _"...despite the tragedy, there are those who are trying to use this as a rallying cry for America, namely Presidential candidate Senator Robert Kelly and his Greater America Party..."_

"Oh, you have got to be freaking joking," Steve muttered as the two team leaders turned their attention back to the screen. "Again with this stupid garbage..."

 _"Bypassed by his own party in early 2009 for his famously radical stances on many topics, particularly mutants and, as of recent, superhuman activity, Robert Kelly formed the Greater America Party soon afterwards and launched his bid for the 2010 Presidential election. In a stunning twist, due in part to several battles, fights and events of superhuman caliber over the past several years, Kelly has been enjoying a steady flow of support, especially on his viewpoints of superhuman activity and their impact on American society. The Senator has been advocating legislation from the current President and his Congress and Cabinet to be brought forward to address superhuman activities in America for years now. In his campaign, he has promised to deliver many proposals and solutions to many concerns, even hinting that a number of them are already in the works. However, Kelly has remained tight-lipped as to the details of what they are."_

"'Address superhuman activity in America?' What does that even mean?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Who knows?" Stark shrugged. "This vaguely reminds me of the time he asked me to work with the military to upgrade the old Sentinels they bought from Trask Industries."

" _Senator Kelly appeared at Milwaukee just an hour ago, expressing his sincere remorse for what occurred here at BeneTech. At an impromptu speech at the site, he had this to say:_

" _BeneTech has managed to find a way to respond to mutants, and as always when there are answers that many don't wish to acknowledge, there are those who seek to respond in violence. My heart goes out to those who suffered and were victims in this horrendous attack. And I congratulate BeneTech for their continued unwavering in the face of adversary. We finally have a cure for the dangerous threat that is mutantkind. This attack proves that mutants are a threat to our ways of life, and I tell them now, my fellow Americans, that we will not bow to their actions, but we will stand strong and unite as one nation and fight against those who would threaten our society!"_

"Well, he's charismatic…" Stark mused, noting the cheers from the audience. "And knows his way around words."

" _Senator Kelly also expressed his support and congratulations to those mutants 'brave enough to take that step to rejecting the norms and desires of a dangerous culture and lifestyle to return to the ideals of our great nation.'"_ At those words, both Avengers went wide-eyed before scoffing in annoyance and slight disgust. _"The Senator was asked by several reporters on what efforts the Avengers had been up to in collaboration with the US Government. He had this to say:_

" _While I am both a fan of the Avengers and grateful for their many years of service for our planet, and in many instances our great nation, it disappoints me to say that their collaboration with us is limited, as they've worked more with SHIELD. However, the fact that this attack occurred on American soil demands that American justice be carried out. I have advocated that superhuman activity be addressed by our government for years, and I have to say this shows what I mean. The Avengers operate as they wish, and I passionately feel that this has to change. Why not work with our own government to resolve and respond to this threat? While I respect their partnership with SHIELD, the option of working with the American government isn't exactly so far-fetched, in my opinion."_

" _Senator Kelly's words mirror his many speeches in regards to superhuman activity in America over his career as Senator of Massachusetts, and in his current Presidential bid. He has called for what he calls superhuman reform, citing the 'progressing recklessness and irresponsibility that comes with acts of costumed vigilantism and the like.' The Senator has spoken and advocated how actions of heroics have caused problems for American society and lifestyles, including property damage that they leave in their wake. The Greater America Party argues that accountability is necessary for any and all resulting injuries and damages. Calls have been made for many actions for reform, even suggesting that heroes work hand in hand with the government. Criticism comes that Kelly doesn't mention mutants and mutant heroes in this aspect, and while his views have been mostly-"_

"Turn this off, JARVIS," Steve said suddenly as he turned away. "I can't hear any more of this nonsense."

'Of course, Captain,' came reply. The screen went black a second later.

"That could possibly be the next leader of the Free World," the First Avenger muttered with a sigh. "A man who is trying to tell us how to operate."

"Kelly is a jackass, but he does kind of a point," Tony replied. "We do sometime have a tendency to sometimes destroy everything in a two block radius."

"Is it our fault the supervillains we face are so destructive?"

"I'm not arguing that, Steve. Hell, I know that first hand. Look, I don't like Kelly, either, and I definitely don't like that he's sticking his nose in places that it really doesn't belong in. Sure, we have to bring this up to the team, but it's just for now. Trust me, this is all just typical political flare that will go away after Kelly disappears from the limelight."

Stark said it, but based on what he saw this past year, he didn't exactly fully believe it. Senator Kelly had been speaking widely about these topics since he began his campaigning, and more so when he founded the Greater America Party. It was especially garnering a successful support system because of the details the man used to verify his claims, and reaching out towards the average Americans, more so than any other political leader had ever done in the country. These recent attacks by the Brotherhood only helped to give him more support. And his stance and advocacies on superhero actions was enough to cause concern for the two leaders of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They had been watching this for the last year or so, and it seemed that it wasn't dying down, what with the support Kelly had, but growing.

The two Avengers sensed that this could work against them, and that was something they didn't want. It was why they decided that it was time to finally discuss this with the team.

'Avengers I.D. recognized,' JARVIS suddenly spoke up. 'Lionheart has arrived on the Mansion premises.'

"Well, they're starting to arrive now," Tony mused.

"This is ridiculous," Steve muttered. "We're having to tell the team that we have to be careful with how we all operate because there are people watching our every move. Because politics are trying to meddle with heroes and mutants...that Presidential wannabe trying to further his own goals by hitting at us..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I gave the other two major candidates about $2 million each in donations for their campaigns to try and overtake Kelly."

Steve had to repeat that to himself in his head again before he gave a small smirk. "There are some things you can't fix just by throwing money at them, Tony."

"One can always try, Steve. One can always try."

* * *

 ***Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, NY***

 **1518 GMT/11:18 AM EST; 23 May 2010**

"I think you hurt that last one a bit too hard."

"Well, he was asking for it," Carol shrugged as she and Peter touched down on the grounds of Avengers Mansion, just behind the exterior walls. "I mean, he had the gun aimed for the lady. A sweet little old lady!"

"Yeah, but still," Peter replied with a shrug. "Did you have to kick him in the nads, and that hard, too? I think I actually heard something crack. It made ME cringe."

"Well, hey, if nothing else, that's one less scumbag with the potential to reproduce."

"...that _is_ true..."

"Peter! Carol!"

The two looked up to their friend Jessica Drew descend down from the skies, in full costume and a huge grin on her face.

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" Jess smiled as she grabbed the couple into a hug. "Anything going on since I left? Lord, I haven't seen you two in ages!"

Both Peter and Carol exchanged looks of surprise. "...Jess, we saw you three days ago, remember?" Carol asked. "Before you and Bobbi were called in by Fury for that mission in the East?"

"Yeah, but that felt like forever ago," Jess replied with a wave of her hand. "So, anything new?"

"Well, Carol and I just stopped this mugger trying to rob a nice old lady," Peter replied as the trio entered the Mansion and removed their masks. "Carol kicked him in the nads...hard."

"Well, if anything, one less scumbag who can reproduce."

"Told you," Carol smirked to Peter, who rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, guess what I found out," Jess continued as they walked on to the Assembly Hall. "And this is a secret, mind you. Bobbi is crushing on Clint."

"Really?" Peter replied in surprise. "But isn't Clint-"

"With Natasha, exactly. Hence why Bobbi is understandably feeling upset. She asked me for some advice on our way back."

"Wait, if this is a secret, then why are you telling us?" Carol asked.

"Because I tell you everything," Jess shrugged, to which the other two chuckled. "Besides, I know you two won't make any mention of it to anyone, so it's like I never told anyone. Just remember that it's a secret."

"Got it," Peter nodded with a smirked. "On the down low."

"What's supposed to be on the down low?"

Logan came out of the kitchen the moment the trio passed the entrance, a beer bottle in his hand and his cowl off his face, revealing his trademark mutton chops.

"Well, apparently-" Jess began.

"Ya know, on second thought," the Mutant Avenger interrupted as he downed half his bottle with a single swig, "I don' wanna know. Saves me the trouble of having to get involved when shit hits the fan whenever it all goes to hell."

"Oh, Logan, you," Peter chuckled as he placed his arm around Logan's shoulders, giving him a little shake. Logan proceeded to slowly turn his head to glare at Peter before raising his arms and releasing his claws. With a gulp, the Amazing Avenger quickly removed his arm, much to the amusement of both Jess and Carol.

"Yep, definitely glad to be back with the old gang," the British Avenger grinned as she wrapped her arm around her best friend.

Indeed, there was a strong bond between the four Avengers, rivaling that of those who all Avengers, past and present, recognized as the "Big Four." Wolverine, Spider Woman, Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man were a group that had an immensely strong friendship between each other. They trusted each other, usually could be seen hanging out, had a number of..."interesting" activities, and most likely would head out together on whatever emergencies needed to be faced when the call went out. When one needed the others, they were there. In fact, when it became obvious ( _blatantly_ obvious) that Peter and Carol were falling for each other, Logan and Jess were the two who kept pushing them both to try and make it work.

In fact, the Avengers had taken to fondly calling them the "Kooky Quartet," much to Logan's disdain and Peter's amusement, because of the strangeness and closeness between the four heroes.

Within a few minutes, the four entered the Assembly Hall, where the rest of the Avengers were seated around the conference table. The team were talking amongst themselves, with both Iron Man and Captain America at the head of the table talking to themselves. Logan, Jess, Peter and Carol quickly took their seats, with Peter finding himself next to his old friend Richard Rider, the designated Nova for Earth.

"'Sup, Pete? Everything good?"

"Can't complain. You have any idea what this big meeting is for? Cap made it sound pretty serious."

"No idea. I'm guessing it's pretty big, though, since everyone is here. God...I hope Galactus isn't coming back…"

"That would be the day," Carol mused with a grin.

"Hey, if the FF can handle him," Nova replied with a grin, "I'm sure we can, too."

"You do that, kid," Scott Lang offered as he sat down next to the Nova, having just arrived. "Let me know how that works out for you."

"Alright, everyone," Steve said loudly. "Thank you all for coming here today on such short notice." Near immediately, the team settled down, their full attention on Steve and Tony.

"What's going on, boys?" She-Hulk asked. "Cap made it sound pretty serious."

"Please, the old man can make _anything_ sound serious," Hawkeye retorted with a chuckle. "And inspiring."

"That's what I told Carol!" Peter added. "See, I told you."

"Anyways," Tony spoke up. "It is important. Well, we have two topics of importance. As you all know, we've been working with SHIELD and the X-Men in regards to the attacks that BeneTech Laboratories have been enduring ever since they released their Hope Serum. We've known that the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy has been responsible for each hit. I'm sure you're all aware of the most recent attack in Milwaukee just yesterday."

"I've heard," Luke Cage nodded. "A bunch of the mutants wanting the cure got hurt in that explosion. It's a damn shame, Magneto attacking his own people."

"It concerns me how so many mutants are so willing to receive this...cure," Namor added, the last word said with scorn. "Our species' abilities are gifts. Why are they so willing to surrender that?"

"Not all of our kind have been able to pass along as human while having those abilities, Namor," Wanda Maximoff replied. "Many find themselves with mutations that affect them on a physical level, and after so many years of insults and mockery, a way to finally become 'normal' would be a blessing from the heavens."

"And our father would most definitely not tolerate such decisions," Pietro agreed.

"Got that right," Logan added.

"Whatever his thoughts on that aspect, Magneto is clearly opposed to this 'Hope Serum,'" Cap continued. "He's been retaliating against BeneTech violently these last three months. But we've learned of other intentions besides retaliation that he may have."

"What do you mean, Captain?" Thor asked.

"After the first attack, Logan discovered that Pyro's scent was mixed with that of 30 other mutants. We found from security images that he was seen amongst those protesting the cure. Fury came up with a theory and shared it with me, Tony and Xavier bases on this info, and we've seen this repeated since then in all other attacks. We've just confirmed it with this last one."

"Magneto and the Brotherhood are building an army," Tony finalized. The Avengers went silent at those words, the significance behind them registering in their minds like a blow to the head.

"Wait...an army?" Bonita Juarez gasped. "Like...an actual 'I'm waging war' army?"

"Exactly like that," Steve nodded. "For what purpose, we can't exactly be certain, but we have a fairly good idea."

"BeneTech," Falcon determined. "The Brotherhood is planning to attack BeneTech HQ in Houston. Take down the source of the cure."

"That's the general consensus."

"Do we have any idea where they're hiding out?" Carol asked. "We could launch a preemptive strike, the whole team. Take them down before they make their move."

"Bring in a few SHIELD battalions, while we're at it," Natasha agreed.

"Would that we could," Stark replied, "but that's the problem: we have no idea where the Brotherhood is hiding out. I've had my satellite networks on it, and Fury has SHIELD all over it, but so far no luck. Wherever they are, they're hiding really well."

"And until they are found, this is a great threat that the Avengers can't ignore," Cap added. "As of right now, we're on high alert. If and when we find the Brotherhood or Magneto makes his move, the Avengers need to be ready to react quickly and accordingly."

"The team has faced the Brotherhood only once, a year after we first formed. It was a difficult fight, to say the least," Stark said.

"But that was then," Steve said, to which Stark nodded. "The Avengers are stronger than before. If we engage the Brotherhood, we'll need the full might of the team. And I am confident that with what this team's been through, we'll succeed, regardless of whatever army Magneto has."

"Indeed," Hercules nodded with pride. "When that battle comes, we'll deliver unto them a sound defeat!"

"Aye!" Thor agreed. "As long as the Avengers stand, so shall humanity! So shall _all_ inhabitants of Midgard!"

"That's the spirit, gentlemen," Steve smiled. "Avengers?" The other Avengers nodded and voice their agreement and support, ready and willing to face the Brotherhood when necessary, Logan and the Maximoff twins especially. Their spirit brought a smile to the First Avenger's face.

"Peter," Stark added. "Could you ask the Scarlet Spider to keep an eye on things around BeneTech HQ for a while?"

"Sure, I don't think Kaine will have a problem."

"Alright, then with that out of the way, that's all for that issue."

"What was the second topic you wished to discuss with us? T'Challa asked. "You said it was also of great importance for us?"

"It is, T'Challa," Stark nodded. "There have recently been, as I am sure many of you are aware, a number of...issues and complaints with how the Avengers handle things." This caught the Avengers by surprise.

"Wait, what do you mean, complaints and issues?" Bobbi asked. "I haven't hear of anything like that. At least, not from the SHIELD side of things."

"Bobbi's right," Clint added with a nod. "If anything, the World Security Council would be all over Fury and Hill for something like that. We'd never hear the end of it, especially with Hill. You know how...'iffy' she is with our kind." Though it was very subtle, Carol took note of Bobbi fidgeting at Clint's words.

"Are governments having concerns with how we operate?" Simon asked. "Or the United Nations?"

"Not so much multiple governments," Steve replied. "Or SHIELD or the United Nations, as far as I know. It's not even a single government, in a sense. It's more like a movement. And it's not just us Avengers, but heroes and vigilantes as a whole. How many of you have been following the news and polls in terms of Senator Kelly's campaign for Presidency?"

"That still carries on?"

Every single pair of eyes turned in immense surprise towards the Thunder God.

"Wait, you keep up with politics?" Luke asked with shock.

"Odin's beard, no," Thor replied. "Human politics are a puzzle I have never understood. I just happened to catch a glimpse of his talks on a television several months ago when I helped Jane Foster at her clinic. I knew from others that he was a madman, so I laughed and assumed his attempt would soon fade away."

"Well, it didn't," Logan muttered. "Douche is still in the runnin,' and even has support."

"That's what we as a team need to be focused on. Senator Kelly's support has caused a large movement in regards to superheroes and superhuman activities in the United States," Stark said.

"Wait, hasn't this been a thing for a few years now?" Jennifer asked. "Why are we suddenly concerned about this?"

"It's been a thing for a while, yes," Steve replied. "But it's always been a minor thing. However, it's gained a lot of momentum since Kelly started campaigning under the flag of his original Party. Around that time was when the full team battled the Hood's Syndicate in Los Angeles, when Moon Knight needed our help. That battle was how this whole thing snowballed into what it is now."

"What, keeping LA safe from a takeover from a small army of supervillains?" Peter asked.

"More like the manner of which we left LA afterwards," Stark replied. "We did leave a few blocks mostly trashed, after all. As well as some civilian casualties that occurred before local police cleared the area. Stark Industries actually took the responsibility of a number of medical expenses when several of them came forward after we took down the Hood and his gang. They had been caught in the crossfire between Wonder Man and Grey Gargoyle early on, claiming that made us responsible for their injuries. That's actually opened the doors for a number of lawsuits and claims of similar sorts over the past year. Granted, most haven't been accurate..."

"Well, it's not _our_ fault the bad guys are so damn destruction-prone," Nova retorted with a shrug. "Or that they never learn."

"Told you," Cap smirked to Tony.

The Armored Avenger shook his head before continuing. "It's not just the bad guys, Rider. It's everything that involves us, and heroes and villains in general. Thanks to Kelly, this movement in regards to superhuman activities and heroics has grown, with not just average citizens behind it, but a growing number of small time and middleground politicians. They've been brewing up a storm as to how our kind handle things Stateside, how it's been slowly becoming more reckless and dangerous for the average American citizen and costing both the government and the people. Like when Carol stopped a bank robbery in the East Village just under two hours ago."

"Wait, what?" the Marvelous Avenger asked in surprise. "What are you talking about? I handled that situation pretty well. There were no casualties after I arrived except for when I had to subdue the perps, and I got the hostages away without any trouble. It was over in literally ten seconds, maybe fifteen! Quick and precise, no civilian harm, no property damage to the surrounding area-!"

"Except for the getaway van that you trashed upon arriving on scene. You pretty much ripped the rear apart."

"Ok, so I totaled the van when I touched down. I stopped their escape, and it's not like they'll be needing it when they're on Ryker's."

"Actually, it turns out that said van had been stolen last night. The NYPD tracked down the owner, and he wasn't exactly happy with how you broke it. They told me that the owner is looking for some reimbursement."

Carol blinked, silent for a few moments. "...Ok, but how was I supposed to know that-?"

"You weren't, Carol," Steve replied. "But that's the point Kelly and his supporters are trying to bring across: the damage itself. People are calling for more responsibility for actions the superheroes take in America, citing the damages and such that comes with our actions. They want some accountability for the ways we operate."

"And of course, as it usually comes up with good ol' Robert Kelly," Stark said sarcastically, "this has led to concern rising up again with mutants and the like, especially with the Brotherhood's attacks. I believe the term being used is 'mutant problems.'"

At at, the Avengers' resident mutants groaned at once.

"Mutants this, mutants that," Wanda huffed in annoyance. "It never ceases to astound me how it is this country that has the most problems with mutants." She proceeded to then curse in Romani as the Vision tried to calm her down.

"Anything bein' mentioned about the X-Men?" Logan asked.

"Specifically, no. There is some concern from the more extreme types, though, about San Francisco's large mutant population, being that it's the most mutant tolerant city in the country. With Magneto's attacks, they're some fear that some kind of rebellion may eventually happen."

At that, Logan scoffed. "Mutants come to San Fran because the X-Men were welcomed there after we saved the city from Goddess. We settled there 'cause the Purifiers totaled our school in Westchester. They followed us looking for some damn peace and stability. Trust me, though they don't seem to be too keen on the cure, revolution or rebellion is the last thing that could happen. The mutants are more than happy with how Sinclair's been handling things."

"Captain, Iron Man," Pietro spoke up. "What of Attilan? Has there been any motions against the Inhumans?"

"As far as we can tell, no. Just the normal military wariness, given that Attilan is just a couple of miles outside New York Harbor," Steve replied. "Nothing major to relay to Crystal or Black Bolt for now." At that, Pietro nodded with some satisfaction.

"Ok, so there's people concerned with mutants in America," Bruce Banner said. "That isn't new; but what I'm not understanding is why the concerns in regards to heroics are only being shot towards the Avengers."

"It's not like we're the only ones being scrutinized," Stark replied. "It's all the heroes in America they're concerned about and watching. Moon Knight in Los Angeles, the New Warriors, the X-Men, the Scarlet Spider, the Fantastic Four, big and small time vigilantes, and on and on. They keep their eyes especially on us, though, because we're pretty much the face of superheroes on the planet."

"But the American government has never voiced any problems or concerns before now," Noh offered.

"No, they haven't," Steve replied. "But at the rate things are going, the President and Congress are feeling the pressure to take some action. It may only be a matter of time."

"If I may," Jocasta spoke up. "This is a concern that has understandable grounds, yes, but why are we so concerned about these things within just _one_ nation? The Avengers are an internationally recognized organization that have been granted authority by the United Nations, with security clearances in almost every country on the planet that is equal to those of heads of state. We are backed by both SHIELD and SWORD. The very grounds of Avengers Mansion are international territory. We are tasked with protecting and peacekeeping across the entirety of Earth, so the worries of just one nation out of more that 200 shouldn't be such a concern for the Avengers, right?"

"I agree," Kelsey Leigh nodded. "I understand that the Yanks have these concerns and all, but we have keep our eyes in the bigger picture here."

"But being more careful on how we handle things isn't such a big deal," Jan replied. "Other countries might start saying the same things. Isn't that something we should take notice of, like constructive criticism?"

"Jan, we can try to be as careful as we can be," Scott countered. "But even the most experienced of us know that we can't say the same for our enemies. They could care less about how destructive their fighting is to the surrounding area."

"Should that mean we shouldn't at least make an effort on our part?" Hank Pym asked.

"This feels like heroes are being blamed for what the bad guys do," Danny Rand sighed.

"Aye," Hercules agreed.

"But don't we also cause some destruction of our own sometimes?" Natasha asked.

"Look, everyone," Steve spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "There is legitimate ground for the concerns that we're facing, like Jocasta said. Can we handle things a bit better? Can we be a bit more careful? Absolutely; one of our primary concerns in the field is to make sure innocent bystanders and civilians are unharmed. But we always have to keep sight of the big picture as well, like Kelsey said. Despite all these concerns, nothing changes. We are still heroes, and we are still Avengers. The manners of how we operate individually and as a whole for the benefit of our world aren't changing. It's not like the government is trying to tell us exactly how to do things or how to operate."

"We just have to exercise a bit more caution and rationale, is all," Stark replied, to which Steve nodded. "I'm not saying none of you are, don't get me wrong. Just be a little more careful, be mindful of civilians and things like that. Keep the damage to the surrounding area to a minimum."

"Unless someone like Kang shows up," Peter quipped, enticing a few dry chuckles.

"Well, yeah; destruction usually comes regardless in that case. But Cap's right, everyone; we're the Avengers, and we aren't-"

'Sir,' JARVIS spoke up again. 'The world media outlets are currently going haywire due to a video message sent to all news channels. It appears that responsibility has been claimed for all attacks against BeneTech Laboratories.'

"Holy crap, it has?" Iron Fist exclaimed, the other Avengers giving similar reactions.

"And ten bucks says I can guess just who," Logan growled.

"JARVIS, turn on the screens, now," Stark ordered, the AI wordlessly obeying as the screen turned on again.

 _"...video message to all new outlets across the globe. It appears...um...the worldwide notorious Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy has laid claim of responsibility for all the attacks against BeneTech. I've been...told by my producers that this is a message of warning to humanity."_ The Avengers could clearly that the news reporter was uncertain, despite having not yet seen the message himself.

The screen instantly shifted to a dark room, with three members of the Brotherhood immediately visible. Instantly, Logan and Carol tensed at the sight of the feral mutant called Sabretooth and the blue-skinned Mystique. Anger and rage began coursing through them, even if their nemeses were nowhere near them. The true threat, however, was the German mutant terrorist in purple attire that clearly commanded them.

 _"Your scientists have created weapons against us, to destroy mutantkind,"_ Erik Lensherr began, helmet in his hand and anger in his eyes and voice. _"This, they have done out of fear and hatred. Well, I say you are right to fear us. We are the future, the ones who shall inherit this world! No action Homo sapiens take against us will deter this. The Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy has sent BeneTech its message, and yet still they refuse to accept the future. For that, what shall be soon to come is on their hands. If our attacks against this corporation were enough to induce fear into you, then I tell you that you have only seen a small glimpse of the true devastation my race can unleash upon yours!"_

"Oh, I don't like where this is going..." Cage muttered.

 _"As long as your 'cure' exists, our war will rage against Homo Sapiens. Our rage will descend upon your species and your nation for your actions against our kind. A fury and vengeance such as the world has never seen. Your cities will not be safe. Your streets will not be safe. You will not be safe. And those humans who seek to stop us will suffer fate a dozen times worse that the cowards who so easily surrender their gifts to mankind."_

"Wait, so he willingly lets those who want the serum get hurt in their attack?!" Wilson exclaimed.

"The minute they chose to receive the cure, they were dead to him," Pietro replied grimly. "They ceased to be part of mutantkind to him."

 _"To my mutant brethren, I say this: reject their chains. Rise from the shadows of shame and fear. We are the future. Join us in our crusade, or stay out of our way. But if you chose to fight against us...you will not be spared our rage or retaliation."_

Magneto then willed his helmet back onto his head, and his hands began pulsating with vibrant magnetic energy.

 _"You claim we are a disease and that you possess the cure. I say to you, Homo Sapiens...WE are the cure."_

The screen returned back to the news reporter, but the Avengers ceased focusing on him. All that rang in their mind was Magneto's promise and threat to mankind...and any mutants that stood against him.

"Dios mio," Firebird muttered.

"Is the bloke serious?" Kelsey quietly asked.

"Deadly," Pietro replied with surety, to which Wanda nodded. "If he has his way, that man would wage war against all humanity."

"Like we said, this threat is very real," Steve said grimly as he turned to all the Avengers. "We can't ignore this. The moment Magneto comes up, we are there."

"I'll get started on seeing if I can trace the video," Stark said as he quickly took out a handheld from his pocket. "I'm pretty sure SHIELD is already on it, but still..."

It was on several grim notes that the Avengers were adjourned.

* * *

 _ **XXX-A/N-XXX**_

 _ **Alright, there's Chapter 2. As you can clearly see, I've changed the Avengers' roster up a bit, with some characters gone and some new ones added. I'm trying to expand the universe here much more with the addition of more characters across the board. Thanks goes out to Deadpoolsson for his tidbits here and there.**_

 _ **As you all may notice, I'm kind of changing up the events that will lead to my original Stamford-esque event that will result in the SPRA passage. It may have been "meh" but The Last Stand is one of my favorite of the series. Again, as this is AU, histories and facts are changed to accommodate here.**_

 _ **Also…what do you guys think of the "Kooky Quartet" of the Avengers here? It's a concept I find myself enjoying with Logan, Jess, Carol and Peter. Their immense bonds with each other, and the strangeness of these particular four being as close as they are. Leave your thoughts on that.**_

 _ **And now…Kelly for President! The Greater America Party! Changes are going to be heavy here in this new Love &War reboot. As always, leave your reviews and such, and remember: ACTUAL reviews that highlight the good and bad, some feedback, etc etc, you all know the drill.**_

 _ **Next time, the "Kooky Quartet" in action! Until next time, readers.**_


	3. Just another Day at the Office

_**A bit of advertisement here before we start. Check out my new story, Marvel Universe: Dawn of the Dead, my interpretation of how a zombie apocalypse would occur in the Marvel-verse. Also keep your eyes on "Flames of War" by Dakkaman777, the "Marvel: Reborn" series by aspiringactor and "The Measure of a Man" by Tweek-23.**_

 _ **Also, some new stories I found recently. Check out "The Supreme Avengers" by CaioOp1985, "The New Avengers" by Sonny Daye, "The All-New Marvel" by Saint Danielle and "Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Assemble" by Harlequin K. Great stories, these four, and I believe they have lots of potential and are great and unique takes on the Marvel-verse.**_

 _ ***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

Chapter 3: Just another Day at the Office

* * *

 ***Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, NY***

 **1733 GMT/1:33 PM EST; 23 May 2010**

"...Bored."

"Shut up."

"Web's is right. This is stupid."

"I said shut up."

"But it sucks, babe. Like, really; nothing is happening and-"

"The guy just woke up, so shut up and watch it."

"But-"

"Or you won't get any until the actual season premier...in October."

"...fine."

"Whipped."

"Shaddup."

"Both of you, shut up."

Blissful silence rang out for a couple of minutes, save for the few gunshots and moaning on the screen, and a few munches on popcorn, until…

"This would never happen in real life."

"Tell me about it, bub. We'd shut the whole damn thing down before it could even start."

"Exactly. I mean, we have two gods on the team…"

"The damn fuckin' Hulk…"

"You heal from pretty much anything…"

"Yer webs would stop 'em, no problem…"

"We could find a cure with your blood…"

"Pete, Grimm, Cage, Vision, Jocasta, Stark, War Machine…"

"Wanda?"

"...might work, yeah. Helluva hex she'd have to call up…"

"Plus the movies and the video games and the books and-"

"Oh, bloody hell, shut up, the both of you!" Jess snapped at last, glaring at Peter and Logan. "We're trying to watch the damn early premier here!"

"Seriously," Carol added. "How are we supposed to know how good this show is supposed to be if we can't hear what they're saying!?"

"But it makes no sense!" Peter countered. "Seriously, a zombie apocalypse is impossible!"

"Who cares?! It's a TV show!" Jess replied.

"With a dumbass name," Logan retorted as he downed his twelfth beer. "I mean, seriously, 'The Walkin' Dead?'"

"And how does he just wake up after being months in a coma?!" Peter continued. "I mean, if everything collapsed, then electricity and stuff should've, too! How is he not dead?!"

"Lord, I can't believe you," Jess sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands into the air. "You are on a team of GODS, MONSTERS and MAGIC, and yet _this_ is unrealistic?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, just...wow...I can't with you. You don't like zombie flicks, you aren't a fan of Doctor Who (which I take as a very direct insult, mind you), and you HATE STAR WARS! HOW can you HATE STAR WARS?! That is a bloody classic! Carol loves Star Wars, and you HATE it?! The bloody hell kind of geek and nerd are you?!" Turning to Carol, sitting next to her with the popcorn bowl, she continued, "Seriously, Carol, how are you still with him?!"

Carol shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes on the screen. "The sex helps."

"Watch it, Carol, kids in the room," Logan smirked as Peter sputtered and blushed at the remark.

The four Avengers were currently in one of the Mansion's many lounge areas, watching an early premier of what was what critics were calling a show destined to capture the masses with a fervor like no other in the zombie genre. Fans of zombies overall, Carol and Jess were instantly hooked the moment the network aired the series premier a few months in advance. Peter and Logan, however, weren't exactly the biggest fans of zombies; they just didn't understand the appeal behind them.

"I completely agree with the guy on the radio," Logan muttered about 30 minutes later, downing yet another beer. The show had just finished and the credits were now rolling on the screen. "That cop was a dumbass to hide in there."

"Oh, Lord," Jess sighed in exasperation. "He was surrounded on all sides and his horse was just eaten. He had nowhere to go and nowhere else to hide. That was his best shot!"

"In a rusty and empty tank?" the Mutant Avenger deadpanned. "With no supplies and no other way out? Yeah, total genius move there." He took out a cigar and began to light it. "Couldn' even drive the damn thing away, the idiot. Bastard shoulda fought his way out and gone down in a blaze o' glory."

"Well, not everyone has claws and a healing factor," Carol replied with a chuckle, the empty popcorn bowl in her lap. "It was definitely a good episode, which means this'll be a great show. I'm definitely hooked."

"I thought zombies didn't eat animals," Peter said, shaking his head as he leaned back into the couch.

"What are you talking about? They clearly did with that horse."

"But they never did before. Like that other zombie movie, where they were at that mall. They didn't eat that dog then."

"'Dawn of the Dead' is a whole other version of zombies, Peter. Different rules, and different world...and a lot scarier, considering those kinds of zombies."

Peter just shook his head. "The whole thing is stupid. If this was real life, a zombie apocalypse would fail miserably."

"Yes, thank you for reminding us for the fifth time," Jess replied as she threw a few bits of popcorn kernels at her fellow arachnid, who dodged them easily. "And for ruining it for me."

"Hey, that's what I do. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, thwarting plans of all kinds, criminal and entertaining."

"Bloody killjoy…"

"Hey, he's _my_ killjoy, so back off," Carol chuckled as she tucked herself closer to Peter.

"Hmm," Jess huffed as she looked away, but the other three could see the smile on her face. "Watch yourself, counterpart. Your girlfriend won't always be around to protect you."

"Ya can see who wears the pants here," Logan chuckled as he puffed on his cigar.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed.

"Check it out," Carol said. "Another one of Kelly's campaign commercials." At that, the other three turned their attention back to the TV, the commercial already halfway done.

" _...Americans deserve better, and he will bring better to the country. He'll bring new jobs, tackle poverty and ensure our children's safety in every aspect. Robert Kelly is standing up to social and economic problems, standing up to Congress for progress, and standing up to superhero negligence. As he says, 'By the people, for the people.' Robert Kelly...for a better, safer, Greater America."_

"I'm going to agree with Thor here," Jess said a few seconds after the campaign commercial ended. "How _is_ he still in the running?"

"Well, he's charismatic, confident, appealing to the masses in regards to a lot of stuff…" Peter mused. "I could've used that kind of PR when I was starting out…"

"The guy who's supposed to be his Vice President...who is he?" Carol asked. "I've never heard of him before."

"It's politics; since when does anyone hear of anyone unless it's some crazy scandal thing?"

"James Boynton," Logan remarked as he puffed his cigar. "Some senator from who knows where. He was one of the most vocal when the Avengers first formed. 'This is their fight, but where are they now?' Ring a bell?"

"You remember that?" Peter asked.

"The segment interrupted a hockey game me and Piotr was watchin' that day," the X-Man shrugged.

"Either way, the fact that Kelly still has all that support is kind of worrisome," Jess continued. "I mean, sure, he has those typical promises that all these American politicians give but never act on, but he keeps emphasizing superhuman conduct. I think I heard him once say 'superhero misbehavior.'"

"I heard he even has Senators and Congressmen under his Greater America banner out campaigning for seats and positions. Probably to get himself some assurance for passing whatever laws he wants if he wins," Carol added.

"Buncha crap is what this is, nothing' else," Logan huffed. "This ain' nothin' to worry about."

"I don't know, Logan," Peter replied with a small frown. "I mean, you heard what Cap and Stark said, right? People actually agree with what he's saying. I mean, a lot of people in the country still don't like mutants. Kelly is winning those guys, especially with what Magneto and the Brotherhood are doing now. If it keeps going on, people may just actually vote this guy into office. And then there the things he's saying about superheroes and vigilantes…"

"Yeah, whatever," Logan replied dismissively as he puffed his cigar. "I still don' buy it. Yeah, people are actually supporting this yahoo now, but it's won' last. Watch, this'll get more attention as this goes along, and then some big ass alien invasion or hotshot supervillain or whatever is gonna pop outta nowhere and the world will be screwed and people will need us. We'll all save the day: Avengers, X-Men, FF, Warriors, the whole nine yards and then people will love us all over again and forget about Kelly and all his bull. Especially about mutants; they'll love us once we save their asses...again."

His attention was then turned to his X-Communicator, which had just begun ringing at that moment. "Kelly ain' gonna win shit, guarantee," he said before answering. "Logan here."

"Kelly definitely seems pretty confident, though," Carol continued. "It's like he knows he's going to win."

"Yeah, that definitely seems a bit weird," Peter agreed. "But it makes sense; I mean, he's always complaining about how we cause way too much property damage and whatnot. He probably feels like it's only a matter of time before one of us, or the Fantastic Four, the New Warriors or someone else screws up big time."

"He's definitely hoping that it's the X-Men, though," Jess replied. "Or at least a mutant. That would definitely be the day for him; the field day he'd have if it was a mutant."

"He also said once that some of his plans for whatever he says about heroes and mutants are already underway," Carol added. "I heard that on a news report a few nights back. I don't know about you guys, but that in itself sounds a bit unsettling. I mean, he hasn't won anything and already he's getting ready for whatever he's getting ready for. I mean, what's up with that?"

'Avengers,' JARVIS suddenly said, catching the attention of the friends. 'There is a disturbance that requires your attention.'

"What's going on, JARVIS?" Carol replied as she and the others tensed in anticipation.

'The NYPD has just sent distress calls to both the Mansion and onto SHIELD frequencies. A large strike of the anti-mutant Purifiers has-'

"Lemme guess, attacks over in District X, right?" Logan asked as he put away his X-Communicator.

'Correct, Logan,' the AI confirmed. 'NYPD units are currently en route, but it also appears that X-Factor Investigations are already responding.'

"Wait, how did you know it was in District X?" Peter asked as the four Avengers dashed out of the lounge.

"Cuz Layla from X-Factor was the one that just called me, and told me the same thing. These guys show up and start trashin' and shootin' the area, tryin' to kill everybody. Layla, Madrox and the rest of the team are fightin' em right now."

"Oh wow," Carol deadpanned. "Anti-mutant terrorists. The irony..."

"There's a really bad joke in this somewhere," Peter mused. "I think I'm leaving this one alone, though."

Less than minute later, the four Avengers were on the streets: Pete swinging on the buildings, Carol and Jess soaring in the skies and Logan racing on his motorcycle.

"Alright!" Peter yelled out as he swung away. "Avengers Asseeeeaaaaaahhh!" Carol never let him finish as she grabbed him mid-swing and began flying with him in her arms.

"Avengers Assemble!" Jess called out with a grin.

"Oh, come on, I never get to say it!"

* * *

 ***Stark Tower, Manhattan, NY***

 **1807 GMT/2:07 PM EST; 23 May 2010**

Tony Stark was a man who prided himself in both his genius and his technological innovation.

Sure, there were those that said that Reed Richards was a smarter man than he was, but those were just things that some people said. Tony never let that get to his head...no matter how much it annoyed him that people thought Richards was smarter. Sure he discovered the Negative Zone and designed amazing technologies that almost rivaled Wakandan tech, designed the Prison 42 construct…and built the Ultimate Nullifier...and defeated Galactus...

But had he made the Iron Man suit? Hell, no.

As such, Tony was confident in his abilities. Always improving, always moving forward to a better model. He had 42 armors that were a testament to that, and he wasn't planning on stopping there.

"Alright, JARVIS," Tony said as he walked on over to where his next and latest Iron Man armor, the Mk 43, stood tall and proud. Wires and cables were attached to it, with some power tools at the ready on a table nearby. "We have another suit to build, and only a few more days to get it ready."

'I wasn't aware we were on a timeline, sir,' JARVIS replied.

"We're not, but I just want it done within a few days. Anyways, let's get to work; we're in for a long night with this baby."

'You actually have a date planned tonight with Ms. Potts, sir.'

Tony blinked; the AI was right, he did promise Pepper a date for tonight. "You're right; huh, almost forgot about that."

"You're lucky Pepper isn't in here to hear that," Steve chuckled as he entered the room, still wearing his uniform in contrast to Tony's casual attire.

"Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, old man," Tony smirked back as he turned back to the Mk 43. "Alright, let's get some attention on the repulsors and uni-beam powers levels. I want maximum output with them. And maybe we can see what we can do about flight speeds before tonight."

'Very well,' JARVIS replied. 'Also, a distress call was sent to the Mansion; the Purifiers have appeared in the Middle East Side and are currently being engaged by X-Factor. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine and Spider Woman are en route to respond.'

"The Purifiers?" Steve said in surprise and concern. "That's a surprise. We haven't heard about them in a while. Neither have the X-Men, from what Logan's said."

"Must be all the anti-mutant hysteria going on with the Brotherhood and BeneTech's cure," Tony replied. "JARVIS, keep us posted on that if anything gets out of hand. Cap and I will head out there if necessary."

'Very well, sir.'

"Figures it'd be those four," Cap chuckled as he got himself a water bottle from the lab's stand-in kitchen. "They're almost never apart these days. Teammates if I ever saw any." Taking a huge gulp of water, the First Avenger then asked, "So, no luck on the traces, huh?"

"Nada," Tony replied with a frown. "I got in touch with Fury, and he's saying the same thing: no luck on their part either. I have no idea how Magneto does it." The billionaire took a blowtorch and began welding together some metal pieces he had on the table. "You'd think that as a terrorist who's bent on human enslavement and hates everything about us, he'd know nothing about the Internet or how it works."

"I don't like it," Steve said. "He's out there, watching and waiting. And we both know that BeneTech won't stop. It's only a matter of time until this all boils over." Looking at the Mk 43, he gave it a slow once over before he added, "Ever thought about another color scheme?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony replied, his back to Steve. "I have a few suits with different color schemes: the Silver Centurion, the Stealth suit…"

"You always come back to this one, though."

"Because I like it. And it works."

"It's getting boring."

Tony turned back to the First Avenger with a glare. "You take that back."

"I mean, it's been how many years since you debuted as Iron Man?" Steve shrugged. "And you've been sticking to this color scheme almost always? Don't you think it's time for a change?"

"You're crazy, and you have no idea what you're talking about. The red and gold are half of what makes the suit-"

"I bet the team would agree with me. Rhodey would probably agree with me."

"The War Machine is entirely black and gray. He'd love some color, trust me. I doubt he'd agree with you."

Steve then smirked. "I bet Pepper would agree with me."

Tony snapped his head back towards the Super Soldier. "You shut your mouth."

"I should ask her."

"You wouldn't."

"I think we both know I would."

'Sir,' JARVIS spoke up. 'You have a video call coming in on the line for you.'

"Is it from one of the secretaries or receptionists in the lobby?" Tony asked the AI as he sent a mild glare at his friend. Steve only chuckled, knowing that their little debate was far from over.

'No, it is an external call from Washington, DC. From the office of Senator Robert Kelly, specifically.'

At that, both Avengers looked at each other in surprise. "Presidential candidate, mutant hating, Senator Robert Kelly?" Steve asked.

'The very same, Captain.'

"What the hell does he want?"

"An interview?" Stark shrugged. He was silent for a few moments, staring at his armor before saying, "Patch it through, JARVIS; might as well get it over with now instead of dealing with this again and again later on."

"This should be fun," Steve muttered as JARVIS allowed the call to come through. The high tech research table nearby activated one of its large screens, and soon enough the image of a man in his late 30s appeared, with brown hair, glasses, an expensive suit, and the typical look politicians wore on their faces.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers," Senator Robert Kelly greeted with a smile.

"Senator," Cap replied without a smile. Tony was just silent, looking at the politician with crossed arms. "This is a surprise, hearing from you."

"Well, if it helps, I wasn't expecting to call today. I had called the Mansion, but no one answered, so I call here. You both seem to be doing well."

"Any particular reason you called, Kelly?" Tony asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kelly replied with a nod. "I'm curious to know if you Avengers have made any headways in determining anything in regards to Magneto's whereabouts, after that rather...unsettling video of his hit the Internet. Or any form of information, really, in regards to this case with his Brotherhood and their attacks on BeneTech Laboratories."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "That's a matter of both national security and SHIELD intelligence. I thought the FBI and other law enforcement agencies were investigating the attacks on the behalf of the American effort."

"They are," Kelly nodded with a shrug. "I thought I'd ask you for them. One of the FBI's administrative agents in charge of the investigation is a friend of mine, so I thought I'd ask on his behalf."

At that, Tony smirked, then chuckled. "Uh-huh. Yeah, sorry, Kelly, but that's above your pay grade, unfortunately."

At that, Senator Kelly arched an eyebrow. "Above my pay grade?"

"Well, I mean, you don't have any clearance for that kind of information," the Armored Avenger scoffed. "I mean, you're not affiliated with the FBI in any way, you're not high enough on the political ladder to be on the table of what's what, and all that jazz. Besides, the FBI communicate with SHIELD in regards to the investigation. The Avengers are helping SHIELD out with it, yeah. But they're the ones in charge of the whole shindig, remember?"

"But the Avengers _do_ have information...correct? You're not denying it."

"I think I'll take a cue from Hawkeye's book: I can neither confirm nor deny."

Kelly gave a deadpanned look. "You never did make anything easy, Stark. Look, I'm not here to pointlessly argue with you. I'm simply asking that if you have any information that the FBI and the government can use, that you give it to them. After all, both parties involved want to stop these attacks, and helping the government in their efforts. With whatever you can give, some significant headway can be made, enough to possibly find the Brotherhood's location and-"

"And then what, Senator?" Cap asked as he stepped forward. "What exactly is the American government going to do if they locate Magneto and his Brotherhood? Send a few battalions of Marines and Navy SEALS in and hope for the best? Maybe a few HulkBusters?"

"There has been an idea floating around, I think started by General Ross, actually. About weaponizing BeneTech's cure and utilizing-"

"Yes, make things even worse," Stark said sarcastically, slow clapping. "A fantastic idea, why not? Forcing the gifts of mutants away from them. That'll definitely get you on Magneto's good side, huh?"

"Senator, I have faith in my brothers-in-arms," Steve continued. "But they wouldn't stand a chance against this kind of enemy, no matter how hard they try. On the more than several times that the military was involved in superhuman conflict, they never exactly came out on top. The HulkBusters never really fared so well against Banner in the first place, even on their best days."

"Well perhaps with you leading the charge, Captain Rogers, it may be different," Kelly replied with a smile. "After all, you were never technically or officially discharged from the American Armed Forces."

"Even so, I'm committed to the Avengers now. If America needs me, if democracy needs me, I will fight for them both, and if it comes down to it. But what you're asking is different, and may be considered as overstepping boundaries."

"I don't see how, Captain. What you did for America isn't that different from what you do with the Avengers now. You've fought for and protected this country on many occasions, more than I think can be counted, since your return in '01."

"But I also do so for the rest of the world. Look at it like this, Senator: as soon as I start working for the American government and military again, then every time I go out across the world on Avengers business, or anywhere I'm needed, I look like an invading force from the States."

At those words, Kelly seemed surprised, but not convinced. "I don't think it'll be interpreted as _that_ …"

"Look, the point here," Stark interrupted, "is that when the Brotherhood does eventually rise its head up in the States, which I think we can both agree will eventually happen, the Avengers will be there to stop them. You have our guarantee on that, Kelly. Anything besides that, we cannot help you. Any information we have, we give to SHIELD, because they're the ones best suited for handling situations like this. That's why SHIELD was founded, after all."

"What exactly is so difficult with you Avengers and sharing information with the government?" Kelly sighed. "There is a mutual interest between us, and we could work to stop these attacks on American soil. The threat that these mutants pose has to be address, and our combined efforts would help eliminate them. And yet you all just carry on as you do, no concern for what you may end up doing or causing until it's too late. See, this is exactly what I've been saying all this time; you superhero types act like you're above the law and just go on out without any care for-"

"Oh God, not this again," Tony interrupted with a dramatic tone. "Kelly, if I wanted to hear your ranting about superheroes and the like, I would've left all my TVs on."

"My point stands, Stark."

"Whatever floats your boat, pal."

"Whether you see it or not, our decision actually has reasoning behind it," Steve continued. "Tony is right, the American Armed Forces aren't equipped to face threats such as the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. SHIELD is, however, which is why they are at the front of this. If American troops get involved in engaging the Brotherhood, it would end up disastrous. That would make things even more difficult for the Avenger of X-Men when we also engage, with more innocent lives to worry about. We're keeping our boys safe, not having to be thrown against the Brotherhood. It's not like the Marines or National Guard have the same training and equipment that SHIELD has, after all."

"Well, perhaps that needs to change," Kelly replied as he folded his arms.

"Meaning?" Tony asked.

Kelly didn't immediately respond, but was silent for several seconds before answering. "Nothing, gentlemen. Well...I think I have my answer here; you aren't going to give the American government any information in regards to the investigation. I guess I can't say I'm surprised. In that case, I'll leave you Avengers to your business."

"Well, there is one other option you can try," Stark offered with a shrug.

This caught the senator's attention. "And that would be…?"

"Call Professor Xavier, or any of the X-Men, and say 'pretty please.'"

Steve had to turn around and hide his grin at the sight of Robert Kelly's reaction at Tony's words. The billionaire himself had his arms crossed and a cheeky smile on his face. Kelly's eye twitched as he glared at Stark, several not so pleasant things flying across his mind.

"Good-bye, Stark...Captain." With that, Kelly ended the call.

"Ok, tell me that was not priceless," Stark said after several seconds, chuckling at his genius. "The look on his face…"

"I'll admit, that was pretty good," Steve nodded. He then took on a pensive look. "I really hope that the FBI doesn't end up finding Magneto before SHIELD or we do. Times haven't changed; the regular troops and the Commandos weren't a match for the Super Axis in my day, and I doubt any changes to that have been made in the military today."

"But remember, SHIELD has much better tech than whatever the military has, and they don't have the Stark Industries network on their side either. Trust me, we'll be finding them first."

That being said, the two leaders of the Avengers, and close friends, were silent for a moment.

Only a moment.

"...the Mk 42, your current armor. It's mostly gold with red flashes, a reversal from the designs of almost all your suits. If that's not a cry for help..."

"Oh shut up, old man."

* * *

 ***District X, Middle East Side; Manhattan, NY. Dubbed "Mutant Town" by Manhattan inhabitants***

 **1749 GMT/1:49 PM EST; 23 May 2010**

The Middle East Side of Manhattan had long ago been established as a home for mutants in New York. Known as District X, the difference between mutants here and those residing in, say, San Francisco, was that the mutants residing in District X were the kinds that physically were unable to integrate themselves in human society. It was here in this community, dubbed "Mutant Town" by many of the United States, that several secret entrances to the Morlock Tunnels were located, with its own population underneath the neighborhood as well, separate from Callisto's Morlocks.

Mutant Town was a community rich in both crime and culture. And while it was technically recognized years ago as a community of Manhattan, it would tend to be left to its own affairs by police and firefighters until only a couple of decades ago. Thankfully, though, several high-profile mutants resided here and took care of District X, and were recognized as its unofficial leaders and representatives by many who resided here.

Guido Carosella, Strong Guy. Layla Miller. Monet St. Croix, M. Julio Richter, Rictor. Theresa Cassidy, Siryn. Jamie Madrox, the Multiple Man.

The unofficial leaders of Mutant Town.

X-Factor Investigations.

"DIE, HEATHENS OF THE DAMNED!"

"Shove it up yours, asshole!" Rictor yelled as he fired his seismic blasts. The ground below the Purifiers shooting at him quaked and broke under their feet, causing them to stumble and fall. With them off balance and disoriented, Rictor quickly went to work in engaging them in close quarters, using his seismic abilities to augment his punches.

Indoctrinated by the beliefs of the late William Stryker since the 1980s, the Purifiers waged war against mutantkind, attempting to exterminate them in accordance to their interpretation of Stryker's skewed Christian beliefs. The X-Men, and even the Brotherhood in a few instances, had done battle with the militant organization over the years. In the modern age, the numbers of the Purifiers numbered in the hundreds of thousands worldwide, led by Stryker's son Jason.

This particular attack was being carried out by almost 30 Purifiers, wearing black mecha-exoskeleton armors with attached energy guns _**(A/N: the ones the Purifiers used in New Avengers Vol 2 #24, an AvX tie in)**_. They added to the already devastating firepower the Purifiers possessed, evidenced by the high amount of destruction across several blocks in District X, and more than two dozen bodies of mutants bloodied on the streets. The air was filled with the panicking screams of the civilian inhabitants of Mutant Town, all fleeing from the chaos and destruction the Purifiers were causing. X-Factor was battling the attacking militants, but they were only six against 30. That didn't make them fight any less, however.

"Take it easy, Guido!" M called out as she wrestled with a Purifier who had attempted to sneak up on the large mutant. "Your heart can only take so much energy!"

"No worries, girl," Strong Guy grinned in reply as he grabbed one of the Purifiers and threw him into the air, right into Siryn's screams. "I can handle what these jackasses can dish!" To emphasize his point, he stood strong against a nasty barrage of energy attacks a trio of Purifiers struck him with. Absorbing the kinetic energy of the impact, Guido charged and grabbed one of them and proceeded to beat the other two with him. "Besides, in a best case scenario, I crush a bunch of these pricks when I drop dead!"

"You aren't dying today, pal!" Madrox called out from across the street, using his duplication abilities to stir confusion amongst the Purifiers. "Not on my watch!"

"For the wages of sin is death!" a Purifier yelled out. "God created man, not mutant. You are all abominaaaaaaaahhhh!" He never finished as he and a dozen other Purifiers were suddenly bombarded by Siryn's screams. Another of the militants on the ground made to shoot her down, but was knocked aside by Layla Miller's energy blasts, courtesy of her power gauntlets.

X-Factor Investigations were well known for being the main protectors of Mutant Town, and were key targets for the Purifiers in their attack of the neighborhood. As predicted, the six mutants had been quick to engage the militant group. Unfortunately, the Purifiers hadn't expected to also contend with the might of four Avengers, as well.

"Looks like we're just in time for the party!" Spider-Man quipped as he, Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman and Wolverine arrived onto the scene.

"It's the Avengers!" one of the Purifiers yelled out. "Stand fast, my brethren, for traitors of mankind have arrived. The Avengers, the betrayers of humanity, are here!"

"Congratulations, here's a cookie," Logan retorted as he jumped into the fray, claws on full display and slashing away at the Purifiers. Blood splattered in several directions as the screams of several Purifiers rang out. Peter was suddenly glad that he was more of an Oreo kind of guy.

"Mutant sympathizers!" a few Purifiers yelled out as they began shooting at the arriving heroes, who easily evaded the blasts and bullets. "Followers of the Devil! Minions of the Beast!"

"Oh, shut up!" Carol yelled out as she landed in the middle of the frenzy of Purifiers, the great force from her impact sending the militants flying back. Without hesitation, she grabbed the nearest Purifier and threw a...somewhat weakened punch at him, shattering the exoskeleton and knocking the Purifier out in the process. She then threw the unconscious militant towards a quartet of Purifiers chasing the panicking mutant civilians, knocking them to the ground.

"About time you guys got here," Layla exclaimed with some satisfaction as she activated her force field to protect herself from a blast of energy. "Welcome to one of our worst nightmares."

"It's the jungle, baby!" Strong Guy exclaimed. "Where it gets worser every day!"

"I was just thinking that!" Peter replied.

"What the hell is this?!" Jess exclaimed as she fired barrages of venom blasts, looking at the exoskeletons the Purifiers were using. "I don't remember the Purifiers having this level of technology!"

"Yeah, well, when you believe God told you to kill an entire species, money isn't usually a problem," Madrox replied as Peter and Logan fought their way to his position. "Extremists these days, right?"

"Too many extremists is what I see!" Carol called out. "They're chasing civilians deeper into the district. We need to keep the Purifiers contained in this area. Spider Woman and Siryn, you're with me on air support; we keep our eyes on the others at all times and intercept when needed on the ground. Spider-Man, Strong Guy, and Madrox take the left flanks; Layla, M and Rictor take right flank. Logan, you do everything else."

"Alright, you heard the lady! Avengers and X-Factor, Asse-whoa!" Spider-Man yelled out as he barely dodged a heavy barrage of artillery-like energy fire. "Dude, watch where you're shooting! You could poke someone's head off with those things!"

"Avengers and X-Factor, kick their asses!" Logan roared. With a roar, he charged right for the nearest group of Purifiers and began slashing away. The militants' yells of fear, pain and retaliation rang out as they attempted to fight back in close quarters combat, their vibranium knives clashing with adamantium claws.

"Really, dude?! Seriously?!" Peter exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. "You didn't even say it right! I mean, can you believe this guy?!" the Webhead quipped as he nonchalantly dodged a few Purifiers trying to shoot him. "I try to rally the troops, inspire some good ol' fashion morale, and Logan just rips the words out of my mouth and twists them to his liking!"

"BE SILENT, YOU HELLSPAWN SYMPATHIZER!" one of the Purifiers yelled in rage. The terrorist was joined by several others, all armed with vibranium knives and attacking the Amazing Avenger in close quarters, who kept dodging easily and gracefully.

"But then who will provide the sweet medicine of laughter to you people? I mean, have you heard Wolverine ever tell a joke? Or try to make him laugh?"

"Ooh, like trying to explain the concept of twerking to Captain America," Jess called over as she flew down and rammed her fist into the chest of an armored Purifier trying to kill Layla, splintering the exoskeleton.

"Exactly!...Wait, you once tried to explain twerking to Cap?"

Peter's Spider-Sense, on overdrive from the danger all around him, suddenly shook in a burst, and he jumped out of the way of a rather powerful energy blast. The Amazing Avenger then found himself face-to-face with seven armored Purifiers, their energy weapons trained on him. "Betrayal of the human race and God's will!" one yelled. "Prepare to face your maker, for the wages of sin is death!"

"Uhhh...probably not the best idea you've ever had," Peter said with a sigh and a shake of his head, crossing his arms as if he were disappointed.

"You dare to defy the will of the Lord God!?" another demanded. "The wrath of His will against the abominations and their enticed supporters?!"

"Well, it's really her who does."

Under their armored visors, many of the Purifiers blinked in surprise. "Who-?!

"Me!" Carol yelled as she delivered a sideway axe kick at one of the Purifiers, coming out of nowhere from above. "Sorry, boys, but we already have enough hypocrites in the world without-!" Carol was interrupted as the other armored Purifiers immediately began slamming barrage after barrage of their energy blasts on her. For almost a dozen seconds, the militants didn't cease firing until they were certain that their foe had been felled. They were in for a great surprise, however.

The Purifiers had expected their foe to fall under the power of their weaponry. They didn't expect the Marvelous Avenger to simply remain standing after the power of their guns struck her. They definitely didn't expect her to be glowing slightly. And they certainly didn't expect her to be smiling slightly.

"...Energy blasts?" Carol asked with a tone mixed with sarcasm and disappointment. "You're trying to hurt me...with energy blasts?" Her eyes began glowing vibrantly as her fists began pulsating with photonic energy. "Big mistake, boys."

"Wow…" Peter sighed. "Bad guys, I expect better of you."

With that, Ms. Marvel paid the Purifiers in full by unleashing the full might of her energy blasts against the militants. The force of her attack sent them crashing into a nearby building, their impact creating a crater. Acting quickly, the Amazing Avenger webbed them to the wall, seeing that they couldn't get out.

Wolverine, meanwhile, was fighting alongside Multiple Man and Miller. Several duplicates of Madrox were wrestling one of the Purifiers down, with his fiancé shooting various energy blasts left and right with her gauntlets. Logan simply hacked away, ripping through various Purifiers' armors, but restraining himself just enough to not cause any lethal harm to his enemies. The Mutant Avenger was quick to deal with a Purifier who had made to attack the real Madrox from behind, but this resulted in him being hit by a rather powerful blast from another Purifier, the force sending him flying off and away, several blocks down and out of Mutant Town.

"Aaand there goes Logan," Peter said. "I'll go after him!"

"You shall not escape the damnation that awaits you!" a Purifier yelled out as she and several other began shooting at the arachnid, only to be slammed into the ground by sheer telekinetic force, courtesy of M.

"Web them down, now!" St. Croix called out as she maintained her hold. Peter was quick to obey, webbing the immobile Purifiers to the point that only their heads, hands and feet weren't covered in webbing.

"Huh, pretty good idea there," Peter nodded.

"Then let's see how many more of them we can get," the mutant heroine grinned back as she shot her fist up behind her, her superhuman strength sending the attacking Purifier flying. He was already unconscious by the time he hit a nearby car.

Sirens began to echo out and ring in the air as a dozen NYPD cars and two SWAT trucks arrived on scene, stopping just short of the battle itself. The squad cars parked in standard barricade formation, the officers and SWAT teams came on out, weapons at the ready. Among them was NYPD Captain Carlie Cooper, ex-girlfriend of Peter Parker. The brunette quickly saw the Avengers and X-Factor in battle with the terrorists, and also saw that a number of them were still chasing the mutant civilians.

"Alright, boys and girls, our main priority is containment and securing civilian safety," she ordered her fellow officers. "The Avengers and X-Factor are handling things right now from their end. Secure the perimeter, secure any and all civilians, and keep your weapons ready. Any of these psychos come near you or the civilians, shoot like there's no tomorrow!" No use sending the boys in blue into a potential bloodbath; those exoskeletons and guns certainly looked like they had an advantage over SWAT gear. Grabbing her radio, she addressed the other unit of cops and SWAT that were en route. "Unit Two, be advised, X-Factor and several Avengers are on scene. Unit One is maintaining position around perimeter. Sweep around the flank and secure civilians, make sure there are no injuries. EMTs en route, two minutes, according to Dispatch."

Meanwhile, Logan found himself waking up on a cold and hard tile floor. Dazed for only a few moments, the Mutant Avenger quickly remembered the battle he had been in before one of the armored Purifiers had sent him flying across town. Snarling, he quickly got back onto his feet, his claws out and ready. He was met with the sight of a partially trashed restaurant, with people huddled together in several groups in fear, and a bunch of phones and iPods in a bag in the middle of the room. Chairs and tables were scattered here and there, and shattered pieces of glass littered the floor around where Logan was standing, courtesy of the large window he had crashed through. Behind the counter was a pizza oven and destroyed soda machine, with several employees standing behind the counter in fear.

To top it off, there were four men in black masks and attire standing around, each armed and with terrified hostages. The four men stared at Logan in complete shock and surprise.

It appeared Logan had crashed into a pizzeria just outside of Mutant Town. And it was apparently in the process of being robbed.

"S-Stay back!" one of the criminals yelled nervously at Logan, his arm holding a young man and a gun to his head. Two of the other thugs also held hostages, while the last one had a gun trained on Logan. "Stay back, X-Man, or I swear we'll pop them!"

Logan arched his eyebrow, and took a good three second long look at the scene before him before sighing. "I need a long ass vacation, I swear…"

Back at the scene of the battle, Ms. Marvel was bursting with excess energy, exchanging blasts with the Purifiers. Unlike the militants, she was making rather quick work of her foes. Quickly, she knocked several of the Purifiers off their feet, grabbing one and throwing him over to Strong Guy, who grabbed him and used him to slam another Purifier into the ground. The two were clearly going for the more physical approach, evident as Carol ripped the guns off of a Purifier's armor. Spider-Man and M were making use of their newly created strategy: M using her telekinesis to render a number of Purifiers immobile for Spidey to web them up, putting them out of the fight. No matter how much they struggled, the Purifiers couldn't break free, and Peter tied them up in a way that they couldn't reach their knives or blades.

Rictor was making it very difficult for the Purifiers to stay on their feet, ripping the ground apart from beneath them, and striking them with his seismic-empowered punches, making quick work of their armors. Siryn and Spider Woman were working in unison, striking the Purifiers from above. The screams of the daughter of Banshee were more than powerful enough to shred the mecha-exoskeletons, and Jess' venom blasts made quick work of the exposed pilots. Layla and the Madri simply attacked in any way they could think of, being creative with their skills and abilities.

"Hey, lassie, watch out!" Siryn called out to Spider Woman, who was using her graceful agility to evade being shot at from below. Quickly taking notice, the female arachnid barely managed to see an incoming blast from below, and she just managed to evade the attack, the energy bursting through the spot she had just been flying in.

"Thanks, Siryn," Jess smiled before looking back below. "Rictor, on your seven, mate!"

"Got it!" the mutant called out in reply as be knocked the Purifier he was fighting unconscious. Quickly, he turned around and slammed his seismic empowered fist into another pair attacking Purifiers, sending them crashing down into the ground with shattered armor.

"Oops, got to take this," Peter said as he jumped out of the way of another energy blast barrage, his phone ringing to the tune of "Itsy Bitsy Spider." Quickly taking it out, he cast a quick glance at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Peter, it's MJ. Listen, are you busy?"_

"Ah, no, I'm not too busy right now," Peter replied as he flipped upwards and shot some webbing at a Purifier's face. The terrorist yelled out in surprise as he started firing blindly, energy blasts shooting everywhere, hitting several of his allies.

" _Are...are those explosions I hear?"_

"Uh...no?"

Mary Jane's exasperated sigh echoed over the phone; knowing Peter, she really shouldn't have been surprised, really. _"Alright, uh, whatever. Look, Peter, you remember that we're having dinner at Harry's place tonight, right? You know, for Flash, now that he came back from his tour in the Middle East?"_

"What? Me, forget? Are you kidding, how could I forget?!"

" _...You forgot, didn't you?"_

"Seriously, MJ, I didn't forget!"

" _You better not have."_

"You have such little faith in me," Peter quipped as he shot a web line at an armored Purifier, reeling her in and throwing her into the air, right into Rictor's seismic-empowered fist. The exoskeleton shattered instantaneously, allowing the mutant hero to knock the militant inside unconscious.

" _Remember when you promised to be there when my club made its grand opening? And you didn't show up?"_

"That was different! I got caught up! The Avengers needed me for a mission in Madripoor! Something with Black Widow and Punisher taking down some terrorists…!"

"WHY DOESN'T HE SHUT UP!?" another Purifier yelled in a mix of anger and confusion as she and several others tried to bum rush the Web Head, blades at the ready, only for them to be bum rushed by a glowing Ms. Marvel.

"Hey, hey, this is an A and B conversation! No need for P to get involved!" Peter quipped after them. Shooting some webbing at a Purifier trying to sneak up on him, sticking him to a nearby car, he continued on, "Ok, you were saying?"

" _Nothing, really, just called to remind you about tonight. You sound pretty busy, so I'll leave you to it. And try not to get shot, hmmkay? See you tonight, Tiger-"_

"Wait, how are you so sure that I'll going to make it there tonight?" Peter quipped, jumping up to wrestle with an armored Purifier. "I mean, I'm being attacked by a bunch of nut cases trying to kill me for being Logan's friend! I mean, it wouldn't be the first time...still, I could die in the next two minutes!"

" _Well, is Carol there with you?"_ Mary Jane asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

" _Alright then, you'll live. See you tonight, Tiger."_ And with that, MJ hung up, but Peter could fill the teasing smirk on her face in the air.

"Wow," Peter sighed as Carol landed next to him with a skid, traction marks on the ripped up street pavement at her feet, her body steaming from being struck with more energy blasts.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"MJ has a lot of confidence in you keeping me safe, apparently."

"Well, obviously," the blonde smirked with a wink. "I mean, I had to save you from those Purifiers twice now and everything. You'd be dead by this point without me."

"Really? What is this, 'Emasculate the Spider' Day or something?"

"Hmm, I prefer 'Hit the Spider.'"

"Wrong place and wrong time, children!" Spider Woman yelled out with a teasing grin, firing several venom blasts at a trio of Purifiers before jumping at them and unleashing a jujitsu combo. "At least wait until you're in the bedroom!"

"Wait, those two are a thing?" Strong Guy called out in surprise, wrestling with one of the Purifiers.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Layla exclaimed as she quickly fired an energy blast at a Purifier's back. "They've been the number one hero couple in America for two years now!"

Carol blatantly ignored their remarks, focusing on grabbing another armored Purifier and throwing him into one of a few nearby trucks. Although, there was a small smirk and blush on her face. "Anyone else seen Logan?!"

"RIGHT HERE!" the Mutant Avenger roared as he arrived back on the scene, cowl ripped off and claws on full display as he charged. With another snarl, he jumped back into the fray and outright began a bloodbath as he went near berserker. With no concern for any harm to himself, he seemingly shrugged all blasts that hit him as he went to work destroying as many exoskeletons as she could, with no concern if he injured any of the Purifiers piloting them.

"Should we try to calm him down?" Carol asked Jess, both now airborne and firing blasts at the Purifiers below.

"Probably just needs to let off some steam," Jess shrugged. "Let him have his moment."

"You seem very...comfortable with this."

"I'm an ex-HYDRA assassin turned SHIELD agent, remember? This kind of stuff is normal for me."

The battle continued on as the four Avengers and X-Factor slowly began to turn the tide against the Purifiers. Already, almost half of the militants had been defeated. With energy weapons as their only source of firepower, Ms. Marvel was easily and clearly at the advantage, as was Strong Guy. Shouts of misused Bible verses were mixed with screams of pain, anger, rage and battle as the Avengers and X-Factor subdued the Purifiers, several at a time. As Spider-Man and M worked in immobilizing the Purifiers with their webbing and telekinesis, Logan, Miller, Madrox and Rictor continued their close quarters combat. Siryn and Spider Woman flew on down and got into the thick of the battle, Siryn's sonic screams shattering the armors for Spider Woman to attack and knock out the Purifiers underneath. Strong Guy simply kept plowing his way through them, absorbing the kinetic energy of the Purifiers' energy blasts and dishing back out with full force, expelling the energy faster than he could absorb it, mindful of his heart's limits.

The NYPD units on scene were also successfully getting civilians to safety. With Unit Two arriving only a minute after Carlie's force, the cops and SWAT were quicker in getting as many mutants out of harm's way as they could. Naturally, this immediately put them in conflict with the Purifiers, but just as Carlie ordered, the police bombarded them with gunfire in defending the retreating and panicking bystanders.

Finally, about six minutes later, the two teams had subdued the vast majority of the Purifiers. Their armors were broken, their weapons useless. Wolverine's claws, Rictor's seismic punches and the strength of many of the other heroes had made the Purifiers' armored exoskeletons look like cardboard. Chunks of their armors were scattered across the street, and many of the Purifiers had openly bleeding wounds, thanks to Logan. Most of the Purifiers were unconscious, with a vast majority of the militants webbed together and unable to fight.

Only five were still able to battle, but it was blatantly clear that they weren't in any position to claim victory. Their armors were battered, with one even partially destroyed, and they were clearly exhausted and fatigued. Their visors lost in the battle, the five standing Purifiers could see that they were basically surrounded by the heroes, who clearly weren't going to just let them go anytime soon.

They were nevertheless defiant. "We...cannot be quelled," one of them said hoarsely, trying to ready his weapon. "We will obey God's will...we must! Thy will be done, thy kingdom come-!"

M quickly silenced them by slamming them telekinetically onto the ground. "Shut up." And with that, Spider-Man webbed them together, rendering them immobile.

"Aaand that takes care of that," Peter said as he looked at his teammates. "Just another day at the office, right guys?"

"Yes, indeed," Jess replied before reaching to her ear for her SHIELD comm. "This is Agent Jessica Drew, codename: Spider Woman, to the Raft. X-Factor, three Avengers and I have responded to and have apprehended several battalions of Purifiers in Manhattan's District X. Requesting prison transport immediately."

" _Copy that, Spider Woman,"_ came the reply. _"Our feeds picked up the fights and prison transport is en route. HydroBase has already been alerted. ETA in two minutes."_

"10-4, Raft Command." Cutting off the transmission, Jess signaled the green light for the NYPD to secure the subdued Purifiers while SHIELD was on their way. Carlie didn't hesitate, her officers quickly securing the scene.

"And you guys?" Logan said as he turned to his fellow mutants. "Y'all good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Madrox replied as Strong Guy gave Logan a thumbs up. "Thanks for the help, all of you."

"No problem, Madrox," Carol said with a nod and smile. "Glad to be of help. Still...the damage here looks pretty bad." She was right, as the others could see when they looked around; the damage that the Purifiers had caused was visibly immense. Several stores, buildings and cars appeared as if they had been bombed, and several vehicles were aflame. Glass and small craters littered the street, as well as chunks of Purifier armor here and there, splatters of Purifier blood, courtesy of Logan. They could also see the arriving paramedics preparing the bodies of the mutants killed in the initial attack for transport.

The site stung at the hearts of Logan and X-Factor.

"Well, at least we didn't lose anyone else," Rictor said half-heartedly. Strong Guy and Miller nodded in agreement.

"Speakin' of which, Jamie," Theresa said as she turned to Madrox. "We should get t'checkin' up on the rest of our people, make sure nobody's hurt, aye?"

"'Resa's right," Logan agreed. "Get goin' on checking up on 'em, make sure they're alright. You said that a few of 'em were killed, right? Make sure the families are hangin' in there and ok. The Avengers and I can take care of this," he added, gesturing to the Purifiers.

Madrox nodded. "Yeah...yeah, we should. Alright, guys, let's get to that, before the local gangs start something again while we're gone." Again thanking the Avengers for their help, X-Factor took off to tend to their fellow mutants and community members.

Just outside the battlefield, the NYPD had already set up barricades, with several dozen mutants native to Mutant Town could be seen watching the scenes before them, many of them with slight expressions of fear on their faces. The four Avengers took this all in, glad that they had managed to end the incident before it had gotten even worse. The worst was now over, even if there had been some loss on part of their side. Already, the police were securing the area and tending to civilians, with EMTs also on scene. The vast majority of innocent bystanders were safe, though, and that was what mattered.

"Hey, you!"

The four Avengers turned to see a man in a white shirt with black pants and a messy apron, with a look of anger on his face, marching up towards them. A few paces behind him, several officers tried to stop him, ordering him to get back behind the barricade but he refused to listen. The four exchanged looks of mild confusion, surprise and curiosity.

"We're sorry, Avengers," one of the cops said as he and his partner neared the heroes, the man arriving in angry fumes. "He wouldn't listen to us and insisted, well, demanded to speak to you…"

"It's no problem, officer, don't worry about it," Carol said before she turned to the man that approached them. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Hell, yeah, something is wrong! That short mutie guy totaled my restaurant!" the man angrily yelled as he pointed his finger at Logan.

The Mutant Avenger raised an eyebrow. "Wait...yer that guy from that pizzeria. The one that was bein' robbed." Having been called a "mutie" for pretty much the last forty years, the term barely phased Logan anymore.

"Yeah, and you damn well trashed the place, you douchebag!" the restaurant owner yelled angrily. "You broke my wall and window, and you totaled half my seats and tables! You wrecked half the place!"

"And what about those guys robbin' the joint?" Logan asked. "Are they still knocked out?"

"Yeah, the cops got them, but that's not-!"

"The folks in there, they alright?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I don' see a problem," Logan replied with a shrug, turning around and walking away.

"Whadaya mean, no problem!?" the restaurant owner yelled out. "My restaurant is trashed! I barely got any business as it was since I'm so close to Mutant Town, and now no one will come back! You ruined my business, you damn mutie! I SHOULD SUE YOU!"

"Yeah, ya do that, bub. Lemme know how that works out for ya."

"WHY, I OUGHTA-!"

"Sir, sir, whoa calm down," Spider-Man quickly said as he tried to talk the man down.

"Sir, we're going to need you to get back-" one of the officers began, but didn't finish as the restaurant owner interrupted him in anger.

"Don't tell me to calm down! The guy destroyed my career! He trashed my restaurant and I want reimbursement! Someone's got to pay for what he did!"

"Don't you have insurance for this kind of thing?" Ms. Marvel asked with a surprised frown. "I mean...this is New York; this kind of thing happens all the time."

"Yeah-well...I still should get some reimbursement!"

"I'm sensing that's a no," Spider Woman offered.

"Avengers, is something wrong?" The three heroes, the two cops and the restaurant owner turned to see NYPD Captain Carlie Cooper walking up to them, leaving her men to handle the Purifiers. She turned to the two cops and asked, "Why is there a civilian in the perimeter, boys?"

"Because there is something wrong here, officer!" the restaurant owner yelled before any of the Avengers or officers could reply. "One of the Avengers trashed my restaurant just less than twenty minutes ago! A mutie, of all things! I want reimbursement, dammit, and the guy won't even bother to talk to me!"

"...Let me guess, Wolverine?" Carlie asked the other three.

"Wolverine," they replied in unison.

"Hmm...well, sir," the NYPD captain replied as she turned back to the man. "Some of my officers just responded to the call from the El Toro's Pizzeria; that was yours, correct? The one that was being held up? Witnesses and video footage confirm the Wolverine detaining and handling the gang of criminals trying to rob your restaurant, as well as keeping your customers-"

"I know he did, I was there! But he also destroyed the place and I want-!"

"Well, what about your insurance? This is New York, after all. You _are_ covered by Damage Control, Inc., right?"

At that, the pizzeria owner fell silent. By the expressions on his face, it was clear that his restaurant was not insured at all. "Uh, well...see…"

Carlie sighed. "Alright, sir, if you don't have coverage, that'll present a problem. Unfortunately, you can't be here in the perimeter, so my men will take you back behind the barricades. We can work out your complaints there. Right now, let the Avengers do their work." This didn't seem to sit well with the restaurant owner, but Carlie wasn't in the mood to deal with his complaining; she had a job to do right now. She had her officers take the restaurant owner back across the barricade, where the four heroes quickly noticed that several news trucks had arrived.

"My men and I will stay here until a SHIELD transport gets here from the Raft, or wherever," Carlie told the Avengers. "Shouldn't be too long now. Since their armors are damaged and pretty much useless, I think we're good to keep our eyes on them, make sure nothing else happens."

"I'll stay here until the transport comes in," Jess said. "Standard SHIELD protocol, after all. Plus, if one of these blokes wakes up, someone's got to be here to knock them back out."

"Thanks, Spider Woman. We appreciate the help."

"It's what we do, officer," Jess nodded with a smile.

"Call me Carlie," the brunette smiled back. Making sure that only the four Avengers could hear her, she added, "Any friend of Peter's here is alright in my books."

"Well…" Peter said as Carlie headed back to her fellow officers, turning to his teammates. "That happened. Logan, you really broke into a pizzeria?"

"Not on purpose," the mutant shrugged. "Hey, right place and right time, though. Sucks that the dumbass who owns it can' see that."

"Well, you did trash the place," Carol replied with a small smirk.

"Wasn' my fault."

"Well, hey, at least the Purifiers are taken care of," the British Avenger interjected. "Well, anyways, I'll be here for now. Carol, we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm heading back to the Mansion now, though; get this report logged and filed, the usual stuff."

"I'm actually going to heading off from here," Peter replied. "I got something with some old friends later on tonight."

"Guess it's just me waiting here, then," Jess shrugged.

"I'll wait with you," Logan shrugged. "I got nothin' goin' on right now." Jess nodded, smiling in thanks.

"Alright then, we'll see you guys later," Peter waved to the two before he and Carol took off into the skies, the Marvelous Avenger in slow flight and the Amazing Avenger swinging along at a decent pace.

"Y'know, I've been thinking about something," Carol said after several minutes. "Has it ever looked...I don't know, like Logan and Jess seem a bit interested in each other?"

"WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed. "What blasphemy does thou speaketh?! Logan and Jess, that just sounds...I mean, that's...well, it...there's...uh...actually, I never really thought about it, or noticed. Does it look like it?"

"I don't know," the Marvelous Avenger shrugged as she touched down on a building rooftop, Peter landing beside her. "I guess it's a vibe, but...I mean, it's Logan."

Peter shrugged as he removed his mask. "Yeah, but remember, it's Jess. We can't get her half the time, after all, right?" He ran his gloved hand through his hair with a shrug, the thought now stuck in his mind. He was about to say something else when he noticed Carol looking at him, a small but beautiful smile on her face.

"What is it?" Peter asked, arching his eyebrow. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, there isn't," Carol replied with a shake of her head, the small smile not leaving her lips.

"So, then what-" Peter was silence as Carol gently pressed her lips onto his own. It wasn't too long, or more than that, but the two enjoyed it nonetheless. "That was a nice surprise," Peter said with a grin as they ended the kiss.

"It was, wasn't," Carol giggled softly as the two embraced. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"Today? A couple of times, I think."

"Good...I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two stayed in their embrace, silent for several more seconds before Carol spoke again. "I still remember when people said that we wouldn't last, that I'd end up killing you." The two chuckled at that. "And I still remember when I actually would, back in the early days. And now, I can't even imagine being without you."

"Trust me," Peter smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know. And trust me when I say that I'll always...be there to protect you from the bad guys."

Peter could almost feel the smirking grin on his shoulder. "Aren't you a bag of laughs…"

* * *

 ***Penthouse Levels, OsCorp Tower; Columbus Circle, Manhattan, NY***

 **0145 GMT/9:45 PM EST; 23 May 2010**

"...and then after we realize the grenade was a dud, we poke our heads out from behind our Humvee. All we see is a bunch of desert and three confused Insurgents. So then DeConnick looks at me and says, 'Well _that_ really blew itself out of proportion.'"

The deck was filled with hysterics as Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn laughed at Eugene "Flash" Thompson's joke. The four high school friends were enjoying a delicious dinner in honor of Flash's completion of service in the United States Marine Corps and his tour of duty in the Middle East, a meal courtesy of Harry's family butler. It had been a few good years since Peter, MJ and Harry had seen the Midtown High bully-turned-good friend, since his enlistment and deployment. They had always managed to keep in touch as best they could, what with their busy schedules with work, duty and, in Peter's case, heroics.

Nonetheless, though, their friendship remained strong despite the obstacles, and it paid off as they were all presently enjoying each other's company. Peter felt at ease being with his three closest friend, who weren't involved in the hero/vigilante business and who he could entrust with his identity as Spider-Man.

"I got to say," Flash grinned as he drank some of his wine. "New York hasn't really changed much since I left. And let me tell you, I haven't eaten like this in years. This is heaven!" He quickly ate up some of the shrimp on his plate. "Hmm! Harry, where's that butler of yours, man? I got to thank him for this."

"I gave Oswald the night off," Harry replied as he ate some of his steak. "But of course, you're not wrong; his cooking is amazing. I'll be sure to pass your compliments along."

"Hey, only the best for one of America's few and proud," Peter smiled as he patted Flash on the back.

"Damn right! And best of all, I got my best friends here with me. Seriously, guys, I really missed you three. I'm glad to be back."

"Hard to believe you're the same Flash Thompson who picked on us all back in Midtown," MJ chuckled as Flash patted her and Harry on the back.

"Amazing what a first semester in college can do to people, isn't it?" Harry added.

"Yeah," Flash smiled. "I can still barely believe it myself. We sure had some good times, didn't we? We were inseparable." His smile then faltered slightly, saddening memories coming to mind. "All five of us."

Harry, MJ and Peter knew what he meant, Peter most of all. It was years now, but the loss of one of their closest would forever have a heavy impact on their hearts, especially for Peter. Sad smiles emerged on all of their faces.

"We all miss her," MJ said with a small nod. "Everyday." She gently squeezed Peter's hand under the table, to which Peter returned.

"She'd be happy for us, each and every one of us," Harry agreed solemnly, cursing yet once more the insanity of his father. "I know she is."

Peter picked up his glass, toast style. "To Gwen Stacy." The others replicated his action, memories of Gwen coming to mind.

The Midtown graduates still remembered the day that they met her in their sophomore year at Empire State. She had easily made friends with them, and it wasn't long before she was a part of their group, and it wasn't long after that before Gwen and Peter ended up as a couple. Gwen's death at the hands of the Green Goblin, just weeks before they were all going to graduate from ESU, had been a massive blow to them. Mary Jane and Flash had been devastated by the death of their friend. Harry had been both devastated and also humiliated by the fact that it was his father who played the hand that led to Gwen's death.

Peter, however, was beyond devastated because it had been his own attempt to save Gwen that led to her death, no matter how much he blamed Norman Osborn for his involvement. It had occurred several months after he had been accepted into the Avengers, and he had abruptly quit the team afterwards, the guilt and shame and humiliation too much for him to bear. His rage had consumed himself, blaming himself as he laid waste to the criminal element of New York. If not for the support of MJ, Harry, Flash, Aunt May, Logan and Carol, Peter would've surely killed himself for his failure.

Years later, Peter had returned to his old self, but the pain would always be there. But with support from his aunt, his friends, his allies in the superhero community and especially Carol, Peter had come to realize that Gwen would've wanted him to keep living his life to the most of his abilities. And that was what he strived to do every day. Today, Gwen was a driving force for Peter's life as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. He missed her, yes, but also knew she had loved him dearly and would be proud of how he had turned out to be since then.

The four friends continued eating and talking, laughing and fond memories from their youth, the night passing away around them.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask," Flash soon said as he turned to the CEO. "How are Liz and Normie? I know the divorce was hard from what you could tell me, but you still see them, right?"

At that, Harry sighed, silent for a few moments before replying. "They're doing well, yeah. Normie's growing up pretty fast, and smart, too. Liz and I are trying to stay on friendly terms, for his sake. It mostly works; we can usually get along. I still have weekends, Fridays after school to Monday mornings. We make it work."

"That's good. I heard she's a CEO now, right? Allan Chemical?"

"Yep; she kept a share of holdings in OsCorp from our settlement, and she used it to build Allan Chemical. And she's doing pretty well, I'll say."

"And is there anything new on your side, relationship-wise?"

"Harry's been too busy with his company for any dates," MJ interjected. "Trust me, I've tried setting him up a number of times."

"I obviously haven't," Peter shrugged. "Set him up, I mean. MJ is right, though. Harry here just doesn't seem to be up for it."

"Well, actually..."

At that, all three guests turned to Harry with surprised and wide eyes. A small grin lay on the billionaire's face. "Harry...?" Peter asked.

"You know that new coffee café place down by Columbus Circle, the Coffee Bean? I went to try it out a few days ago, and I met this waitress there. I don't know what happened, but something did, and we just kept talking. I've been going there every day since."

"Well, check you out, Harry!" Flash grinned. "You got her number, right?"

"And her name. Lily Hollister; she's really nice. We're actually going out tomorrow."

"Well then, best of luck to you, Harry," MJ smiled with approval. "Let's hope you're not too rusty."

"Relax, he's got this," Flash smiled as he patted Harry on the back. He then turned to the redhead. "And MJ, what's this I'm hearing about this new boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh, the usual thing from fairy tales," Mary Jane replied with a fond smile. "Girl owns and runs a club, club catches on fire, girl gets trapped and firefighting prince comes along and saves her. Girl and firefighter go out for coffee a few days later and voila!"

"Anyone else want to mention the fact that his name is Pedro?" Peter asked with a cheeky grin. "Anyone else think that's too much of a coincidence?"

"Nope, that's just your ego talking, Tiger."

"Well, it could be argued," Harry mused with a fake pensive expression.

"Pedro, eh?" Flash added with a smirk. "It does sound like too much of a coincidence..."

"And what about your side of the relationship field, Mr. Thompson?" MJ asked with a chuckle.

"Eh, a few ladies in the forces here and there, nothing much," Flash shrugged with a smile. "But let's not change the subject. Back to this Pedro character..."

"C'mon, total coincidence."

"He's also a firefighter," Harry added. "A hero for New York, in a very good sense."

"Saves lives every day..." Flash continued.

"Some huge responsibility that he just can't ignore..."

"All with the power vested in him by the great city of New York."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" MJ asked Peter, seeing his grin.

"A tiny bit, yeah. Like they said, it's pretty close."

"Except for one thing."

"What?"

"He won't leave me at the table."

"Oh, burn!" Flash laughed as he and Harry laughed at MJ's remark. Peter proceeded to ruffle Mary Jane's hair, to which she replied by doing the same to his. It wasn't long before the two best friends were laughing.

"Hey, since we're already on the subject," Harry smirked, "let's have a look at Mister Parker over here and his relationships, eh?"

"Mmm, yeah, why not?" MJ agreed, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, c'mon, guys!" Peter laughed.

"Oh, but he's got a point, my friend," Flash chuckled. "I mean, first the sister of that roomie of yours, then that cop, and now? You're dating one of the world's most popular heroines, Peter! I mean, I still can't believe it! 'Puny Parker' is dating Ms. Marvel! Who would've thought?"

"It can't be _that_ big of a shock."

"Dude, when you introduced me to her that one time via webcam, I was shocked. And that was before I knew she was a superheroine. I mean, I thought Carol was a freaking supermodel! And dude, don't get me wrong, but that's waaay out of your league."

"Oh, ha-ha. Funny, aren't we?"

"C'mon, MJ, Harry, didn't you think she was some supermodel when you first met her?"

"That's because she actually was a model a few years back," Mary Jane replied. "We used to do a few shows together back when I was still working in that."

"Oh, that reminds me, you have _got_ to hear the story of when Peter introduced Carol to Mary Jane," Harry said with a chuckle.

"The look on Peter's face," the redhead added with a laugh. "Priceless."

"You guys just won't let that go, will you?" Peter sighed with a mildly embarrassed grin.

"Oh, trust me, I'll be the one to share the story at your reception if you two end up married," Mary Jane laughed. "I had no idea that the same Carol he was dating was the same one I modeled with..."

xxx

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Central Park, Manhattan, NY. 17 October 2008**_

 _"Carol? Carol Danvers?!"_

 _"Oh, my God! Mary Jane, is that you?!"_

 _Peter blinked in extreme surprise. "Wait, you two know each other?!"_

 _"Yeah," the blonde replied with a smile. "We did a few modeling tours back in the day; we were good friends. I can't believe-when you said her name was Mary Jane, I didn't-I mean-I can't believe it's really you, Mary Jane!"_

 _"You haven't changed a bit," the redhead replied as the two hugged, as if they were old friends reuniting after years and years apart. "I haven't seen you since that fiasco in Cannes!"_

 _"The one with the hippo-?"_

 _"And those Nigerian waiters!"_

 _"It feels like ages ago! Oh, good times..."_

 _Peter could only look on in surprise and shock as his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend continued talking like old friends. After a few moments of silence on his part, he took out his phones and speed-dialed a number, his eyes never leaving the pair._

 _"Sup, Webs-?"_

 _"The Apocalypse is here."_

 _"WHAT?!" came the yelled reply._

 _"Yeah, it turns out that Carol and MJ actually know each other," Peter said as he watched the two women continue talking._

 _There was silence on Logan's side of the call for a few seconds before he let out a roar of anger. "Ya called me for THAT?! And ya called it Apocalypse?! Dammit, ya sonuvabitch, when I get my damn hands on ya-!"_

 _"I'm going to have to call you back," Peter said halfheartedly before cancelling the call._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

XXX

"Having your ex and your current girlfriend not only already know each other," Flash chuckled before downing some more wine, "but also be old friends? Peter, my friend, you are an unlucky man. Watch, they're already talking about you behind their back and spilling your secrets."

"Hey!" MJ laughed as she playfully whacked the soldier on the head.

"Boy, was that the shock of my life," Peter grinned. "But hey, it hasn't worked against me yet."

"Yet being the keyword in that sentence," Flash chuckled. "So, it's already been two years, hasn't it, eh Pete?"

"Two very happy years," Peter nodded with a smile. "Best of my life."

"So you're clearly happy, like you love her, she loves you, and all that jazz, right?"

"Yep."

"Nothing you wouldn't do for her, and nothing she wouldn't do for you, am I right?"

"Yessiree, my friend."

"Sooo...when are you going to pop the question?"

Peter blinked in surprise. That had caught him completely off guard. "Pop...pop the question?" he replied after a few seconds.

"Yeah," Flash nodded. "You know, THE question. The BIG question."

"You know, Flash has a point," Harry mused with a nod. "It's been two years, after all. I'm surprised you haven't tied the knot yet." Harry then took a bite of his shrimp, a somewhat thoughtful look on his face as he chewed. "...actually, no; I shouldn't be surprised. This is _you_ we're talking about, after all."

"Oh, ba humbug," Peter deadpanned as Harry and Flash laughed. "What is this, 'Bash on Peter' Day, or something? First it was Wolverine, Spider Woman and Carol, now you guys? _Et tu, amigos_?"

"C'mon, you boys," MJ interjected with a small smile. "Peter and I dated from freshman year at Midtown to two months into college freshman year, much longer than with Carol. He never proposed to me!"

"You were in high school," Harry retorted. "Doesn't count, and plus...Spider-Man."

"Well…" MJ shrugged.

"Guys, sitting right here," Peter chuckled. "Helloooo?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, Tiger," MJ replied. "But still, the boys do have a point with what they said. You and Carol have been going steady for two years now. And you obviously love each other like nobody's business, right? I mean, you haven't been this happy since you were with Gwen."

"Well, yeah, of course I love Carol. And yeah...I haven't been this happy since before Gwen died."

"So, why haven't you popped the question, yet? Do you plan to?"

Peter frowned in thought. In all of the past two years, with all the good time he had with Carol, the thought had never popped up in his mind. To ask her to marry him… Granted, when they had just begun their relationship, that was obvious far from his thoughts, and definitely from Carol's as well. But now, after everything they had gone through with each other and endured, and with how close the couple was, it only made sense that Flash would say that. After all this time, Peter didn't see himself leaving Carol any time soon.

It was like he had told her just hours earlier, he was going to be around for a while.

"You know?" Peter said after a minute. "You're right. It's been two years, and it's been the best years of my life, ever since Gwen died. I mean, Carol was there for me when she died, no matter how many times I tried to keep her and all of you away. She...gets me, and I get her. We understand each other, and you're right, I really love Carol, really love her; we love each other like you wouldn't believe. I mean, I still remember the night when I realized that...that I was falling for her. After Gwen, I never thought I would be able to find that kind of happiness like I did. All that time we grew closer, and the last two years we've been together, it has been amazing, marvelous (pun intended). I know her and she knows me. We're inseparable, and I wouldn't change it anything. Carol, she's become the most important thing in my life; she means the world to me and I can't imagine it without her."

Peter smiled to himself as he shook his glass, fond memories of him and Carol coming to mind. He agreed that his relationship with Carol was something he couldn't imagine his life without. He loved her immensely, and he couldn't imagine what his life now would be like without her. She was his rock, as he was hers. She had always been there for him. His relationship with Carol was unlike any others he had except with Gwen. And he had been on the verge of actually proposing to Gwen, having decided to do so after they had graduated before her death. That was how much Peter had loved Gwen, and that same kind of love burned in him for Carol. Of that, Peter was completely certain.

Mary Jane, Flash and Harry had a point, and now that he saw that himself, his mind was made up.

"That's it, guys," Peter said with certainty and determination. "I've decided. I'm going to ask Carol to marry me."

* * *

 _ **XXX-A/N-XXX**_

 _ **And there we go!**_

 _ **Again, remember to review and all that jazz! We'll be jumping a few months ahead for the next chapter, as well as start to see the foundations of the SPRA coming out, so until next time, readers.**_


	4. The Young and Unintentionally Reckless

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the uber long wait, but I'm glad to be back again!**_

 _ **So now, we time jump several months ahead of last chapter, closer to the American Presidential election and a bunch of stuff going to hell!**_

 _ **Now, in rewriting this story and outlining everything I want to have happen in V2.0, I did a ton of research in various Marvel titles and arcs, not just Civil War (obviously). I found some interesting tidbits and information that helped me realize that how I handled the introduction of the SPRA and H.A.M.M.E.R. (For which I created a name to fit the acronym) was rushed and improper, especially because a single Senator can't authorize that kind of power, and realistically Congress wouldn't simply agree with anything so simply and quickly. No, something bigger would need to be used to amass such legislature, without any filibustering or hindrance, and probably with either the same views as Kelly or just in his pockets and sphere of influence.**_

 _ **A separate legislative body… A commission or committee of sorts, independent of Congress, or near so.**_

 _ **Anyways, without further ado, let's get onto it!**_

 _ ***Insert Disclaimer Here***_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Young and the (Unintentionally) Reckless

* * *

 ***Financial District, Lower Manhattan, NY***

 **0956 GMT/2:56 PM EST; 16 September 2010**

" _All available units, divert to MetroBank Tower, corner of Wall Street and 46th! Officers on scene are being overwhelmed. On scene SHIELD agents and SWAT teams cannot contain hostiles. Immediate backup is needed; I repeat, hostiles cannot be contained!"_

Blaring sirens rang out as several police cruisers and vans roared down the streets. The police vehicles swerved past around the rest of those in the streets, evidence of an emergency situation. Explosions rumbled in the distance, in the direction they were racing in. Tourists and civilians on the sidewalks turned in surprise at the sight, pointing and muttering to themselves as they wondered what could be happening.

"Dispatch, this is Cruiser One-Two-One," replied NYPD Captain Jean DeWolff. She was driving in the lead cruiser with her partner, one hand on the wheel and the other holding the radio piece. "Squads Three to Seven en route. What's the status on scene?!"

 _"Officers are currently attempting to engage hostiles; EMT and firefighting are already en route. One-Two-One, be advised, hostiles have technological advantage. Commissioner Watanabe has requested more SHIELD assistance."_

"...Dispatch, any sign of a cape or two anywhere in the vicinity?"

 _"Negative, One-Two-One. We've sent calls to the Avengers and Fantastic Four, but there's no response."_

"Copy that," DeWolff replied, placing the mouthpiece back on the radio. "Hundreds of them in the city, but when you need'em..."

Several minutes later, the police cars arrived at their definition: the MetroBank Tower within the Financial District. They were promptly greeted by a flaming police van plummeting towards them.

"HOLY SHIT!" DeWolff's partner yelled as the redhead swerved the cruiser as much as she could. She barely managed to avoid being struck by the van, which exploded upon impact. The rest of the arriving squad cars swerved left and right to avoid the flaming wreckage, fiery debris flying in several directions.

DeWolff, her partner and the rest of the cops arriving with them quickly got out of their cars. Guns at the ready, they converged onto the police line. Officers and SWAT teams were shooting at a group of brightly colored superpowered beings. Others were blocking off the area, trying to get civilians into any of the buildings in the area or just out of the area. Joined by three battalions of ten SHIELD agents each, they were trying and failing to keep the supervillain team from escaping with various bags of money.

Klaus Voorhees, King Cobra. Quincy Mclvr, Bushmaster. Roland Burroughs, Death Adder. Blanche Sitznski, Anaconda. Gordon Fraley, Puff Adder. Gustav Krueger, Rattler. Frank Payne, Constrictor. The Serpent Society.

As Dispatch had made clear, the Society was making fools out of the agents and the NYPD. With superior abilities and technology, each villain was easily holding their own, decimating the efforts to stop them. Several cruisers and SUVs were partially destroyed and aflame, another one exploding seemingly every other minute. A few were sliced in two, courtesy of Bushmaster and Death Adder. It was clearly a losing battle on SHIELD and the NYPD's part.

"Where the fuck is he?!" King Cobra yelled out as he fired his "cobra bite" missiles at the officers and agents. "His ass was supposed to be here almost ten minutes ago! We're already supposed to be gone, dammit!"

"This is what happens when you rely on Lawfers!" Constrictor yelled back as he unleashed his coils at a nearby SWAT truck. The adamantium alloy coils left heavy dents in the side, forcing the vehicle back several meters. As he did this, Death Adder shredded one of the squad cars, nicking one of the officers with his tail. The officer cried out in pain, the poison from the attack now flowing through his body.

"Get him to the EMTs!" an officer yelled out as she and two others unleashed heavy fire at Death Adder, making him quickly jump out of the way.

"Commander, we're getting slaughtered out here!" a SWAT officer yelled out as he and several other officers were forced to retreat from Rattler's shock blasts.

"Johnson, take Team Delta down the left flank," the SHIELD agent in charge yelled out in his comm. "Team Beta, take SWAT Team One around and try to get on the rear on them! Victor, get a sniper position on the building across the street, fourth floor or higher!"

"SSA Diaz, I assume?" DeWolff remarked as she joined the agent and SWAT commander.

"One and only, Captain," Agent Diaz replied with a nod. "We definitely got screwed here. SHIELD's been trying to find these guys since they were broken out by HYDRA last year. Intel is that they attacked Metro because they feel Roxxon owes them for screwing them over a few years back."

"Let's worry about the history class after we take them down," DeWolff replied. "How are we on that?"

"SHIELD HQ is supposed to have some of their new specialized super agents en route, but who knows when they'll get here. I requested a Mandroid unit from the Raft, but they're apparently dealing with a minor riot."

"I ordered a sniper chopper here," the SWAT commander added. "ETA is six minutes."

"We kind of need there here now," DeWolff replied, getting off a few rounds. Eyes on the Society, she then said, "Is it just me, or does it look like they're not really trying to escape so much?"

"Klaus, we're going to have to move!" Puff Adder yelled as he grabbed two squad cars and flung them at the officers and agents. "We can't just keep holding here until Dave shows up with the Saucer!"

"Just keep hold here!" Klaus shot back, shooting more of his missile projectiles. "He's going to get his ass here if he knows what's good for him!"

"SHIELD's going to get more of their people here soon!" Bushmaster retorted, slapping several agents away with his tail. "I can't see us beating two dozen of their Man-!"

 **SCREAKABOOOOM!**

"HOLY SHIT!" the SWAT Commander yelled out.

One of the SWAT trucks exploded violently in a fireball, the flames also washing over several officers. As flaming debris flew in all directions, several more missiles seemingly came out of nowhere from the skies, the street and several police vehicles exploded violently in flames. To the shock of all on the scene, save for the Society, a green saucer-shaped aircraft appeared and flew over their heads, the size of a small house. Two glass domes sat at its top, with missiles shooting from weapons hatches by the cockpit.

The Serpent Society's newest incarnation of their Serpent Saucer.

"Hit the dirt!" Agent Diaz yelled out. "HIT THE DIRT! MISSILE BARRAGE!"

"Get out of the way!" DeWolff yelled out as well. Explosions echoed and the ground rumbled, more missiles firing from the Saucer, the cops and agents running left and right as they tried to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

As it kept shooting more missiles at the officers and agents, the green aircraft descended closer to the MetroBank Tower entrance, closer to the Society. An entrance hatch popped open, the door falling to reveal steps to climb in. "C'mon, hurry up already!" Davis Lawfers, Copperhead, called out as he appeared at the Saucer's hatch entrance. "I thought you guys wanted to get outta here!"

"About fucking time, Lawfers," Cobra snapped as he, Death Adder and Constrictor grabbed several bags each. Anaconda grabbed many of with her arms, Puff Adder and Rattler doing the same as the Society clambered into the Saucer with their prize, the hatch closing behind them with a clang and hiss.

"FIRE, GODDAMMIT, FIRE!" Diaz yelled as he began shooting the rising aircraft. The officers, SWAT and agents unleashed hell, bullets bombarding. Of course, it was all in vain; all their bullets simply bounced off the hulls of the Saucers. Copperhead shot forth several more missiles as he flew the Saucer higher and away from the MetroBank Tower and the cops and agents on the ground, forcing them to seek shelter from the rain of death.

"SHIELD Cocoon Command, this is Agent Diaz; I need three combat choppers in the air, ASAP! The Serpent Society is now airborne! I repeat, they are airborne!"

Meanwhile, the Society were finally able to take a breather as the Saucer flew through the Manhattan skylines. "Finally," Cobra exclaimed, collapsing onto one of the Saucer's seats. "Started to think we'd never get out of there."

"Now what?" Constrictor asked.

"Head back to base, split the cash and figure out our next move. But I don't think we're done with Roxxon, yet. I'm thinking we next hit their-"

Cobra never finished as the Saucer suddenly jolted to a halt, its engines roaring as it shook violently. It had stopped midair. "What the hell happened?!" Puff Adder yelled.

"Something's grabbed us!" Copperhead yelled out, eyes on the windows. Large fingers were pressed tight on the glass. "Or someone! Someone big's got us! I can't see who it is!"

"It's gotta be Yellowjacket or Giant Man, maybe the Wasp!" Anaconda called out. "It's the Aveeeaaaaahhh!" The Society began yelling as the Saucer suddenly shot downwards, slamming into the street below with a loud thud. They all slammed into the Saucer walls, feeling the Saucer vibrate from the crash, heavy footsteps rumbling outside. The Saucer crashed in a street intersection, civilians panicking, running and screaming in fear in all directions, abandoning their vehicles and the like.

"Dammit, now we gotta fight the Avengers," Cobra snarled as he got up, readying his missile shooters. With that, he and his teammates came out of the Saucer, ready to fight their way out, hoping that someone like Thor or Lionheart wasn't there to fight.

And they were taken aback instead by the sight of a girl in a domino mask and a black-&-red bodysuit, standing 15 feet tall. With several other regular sized superheroes standing before her, all of them glaring their eyes on the Society. All of them, teenagers.

Eli Bradley, Patriot. Kate Bishop, Hawkeye. Cassandra Lang, Stature. Teddy Altman, Hulkling. Billy Kaplan and Tommy Shepard, Wiccan and Speed. The Young Avengers.

The sight of the young heroes actually made the Serpent Society freeze in surprise. This was _not_ what they had expected. Several moments of complete silence on both sides passed before one of the villains finally spoke up. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Copperhead exclaimed.

"We're the Young Avengers," Kate replied.

"...are you _kidding_ me?" King Cobra yelled in shock. "The _YOUNG AVENGERS_?! We're fighting kids now?!"

"Never even heard of them," Anaconda mused.

"Doesn't matter if you've never heard of us," Eli replied, tightly gripping his shield. "We're the ones that are going to kick your asses. We're only going to ask you this once: give up!"

"...Klaus, I know I can be a sick bastard," Constrictor said, "but I do have _some_ standards. We're not really going to start fighting kids, are we? I mean, that's kinda low, even for us."

"If it makes you feel any better," Stature countered with a smirk, "we were hoping for a better team of bad guys to fight."

"...says the wannabe midget Avengers," Bushmaster countered. He slammed his tail into the ground, sharpening his blades against each other. "Can we take them down now? I wanna take them down. They annoy me."

Sirens soon rang out in the distance, squad cars, SWAT trucks and SHIELD SUVs racing onto the scene within moments, all from the MetroBank scene. The cops and agents, screeched to a halt about 15 yards away from where the young heroes faced the Society, pouring out with their weapons at the ready. "Uh, what's going on now?" the SWAT commander mused, scrutinizing the scene.

"Oh no...it's the Young Avengers," Agent Diaz muttered as he joined him. "They're a bunch of kids trying to be superheroes. From what I heard, the Avengers tried to shut them down because they thought they're too young. They actually caused that alien invasion earlier this year that the Avengers ended up dealing with."

"...should we try to stop them?" the commander mused. "Wait until some more experienced guys to show up or something?"

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen," DeWolff replied.

"Hulking, take Anaconda!" Patriot yelled out as he and the rest of the Young Avengers charged. "Wiccan takes Puffy and Speed takes the wannabe snake-lizard. Hawkeye, take Bushmaster! I got Cobra! Stature, take the other three!"

"Wait, why do I have to take three at once?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Because you're big enough to handle it!" Eli yelled back as he threw his shield at a charging Cobra.

"Since when do snakes have claws, dude?" Speed remarked as he delivered a high velocity punch into Death Adder's jaw. "Like, seriously? You don't even qualify as a snake!"

"Alright, they asked for it!" Klaus yelled out in anger as he dodged the incoming shield. "We got to go through them, we go through them! Serpent Society, ATTACK!"

"Gladly!" Copperhead roared in reply as he began rapid firing electrical blasts from his wrist-mounted shooters. The Young Avengers quickly dodged, Hawkeye retaliating with a trio of arrows.

Hulking crashed into Anaconda with a yell of power, only for him to yell out moments later in surprise. The supervillainess had quickly coiled her arms around the young hero, viciously crushing him with all her might. "You think you can just come and beat us up, you little boy?!" Anaconda sneered as she exerted more pressure. "We're not run of the mill supervillains, or little thugs you children might be used to! We're the Serpent Society! I'm going to break you for even thinking you-!"

"You know what, lady?!" Teddy replied with anger. "Shut the hell up!" With another yell, and much to the shock of the villainess, he forced the coils off of him, exerting his full strength against Anaconda's. He then quickly threw a haymaker, sending her into the skies. Opening his wings, Hulking flew after her, quickly overtaking and punching her again. Anaconda plummeted to the ground, landing with an echoing impact.

"I need a catchphrase," the alien hybrid muttered.

The Super Soldier Serum pumping in his veins, Eli easily leapt over Cobra. Quickly grabbing his shield, he was just able to block the villainous leader's cobra bite missiles. The villain didn't let up, however, and quickly jumped out through the smoke at the young hero. Within moments, Klaus had completely wrapped himself around Patriot in his Cobra Grip, tightening his hold on the now screaming teenager. His shield and arms were completely useless now.

"You thought you kids could stop the Serpent Society?!" Klaus laughed. "You think just because you call yourselves Avengers that we'll be scared?!" Eli responded by head-butting the supervillain in the face. Despite hurting him, it didn't loosen his hold at all. Eli made to keep trying, only for Klaus to grab him by the face and punch him twice. "Bad move, kid," the villain snarled, gripping Eli's head with one hand, his other readying another "cobra bite" to use. "You really don't know when to quit, do-?"

"Hey, freak face!"

A pair of arrows hit Cobra's head, exploding violently. The villain, while durable, still felt the hit and yelled out, his hold on Patriot loosening as he was forced back.

"Hands off!" Kate yelled as she shot another explosive arrow at the villain. She quickly ran to Eli, who was slowly getting to his feet. "Eli," she said with worry as the teen looked up, "are y-?"

She never finished as his shield shot past her, striking Bushmaster right in the face. The villain howled in pain, his swings now going blind and wild. Kate quickly shot a smoke arrow in his eyes, the villain falling to the ground.

"Thanks," Kate said with a small smile.

"Like I tell you," Eli smiled back. "I got your back."

Lightning crackled as Wiccan fired several bolts from his hands, striking Puff Adder with violent results. The villain yelled out in rage and pain as the power sent him flying and crashing into the lobby of one of the nearby skyscrapers, sending glass, metal and tile in various directions. Many people screamed in fear and shock, fleeing to the elevators and anywhere else that was away from the fight.

This was of no concern to Puff Adder. "That sonuvabitch…" he snarled. Quickly, he puffed himself up, new strength and power flowing in his muscles. His footsteps booming under his increased power, the villain roared as he charged back out. Wiccan, who had approached where Adder had crashed to see what had happened to the villain and attack again, was caught completely off guard.

"Crap, SHIELDSHIELDSHIELD!" The magical shield engulfed him just as the villain made impact. Both of them when crashing into the side of another nearby tower, glass and metal collapsing onto the streets and within the building as Puff Adder attacked Wiccan over and over, trying to break through the teen's defenses. The building's structure shook and rumbled under the strain of their fight, civilians screaming in fear as they tried to flee.

"Wiccan!" Hawkeye yelled out in concern. The teenage archer quickly evaded Bushmaster's scythes hacking away at her, her gymnastics skills on full display while managing to land an arrow in Mclver's shoulder. Kate had no respite as she was slammed by Speed, the speedster getting her out of the way of Copperhead's attacks.

"Tricky little bastaaaarrrghh!" the villain yelled out as Stature slammed her fist into him.

"Watch it, ugly!" the 15 foot tall heroine shouted. "Those are my friends you're shooting at!"

"Hey, all you had to do was ask!" Rattler yelled back as he reared his tail. With a yell, he began unleashing shockwave blasts at Stature, powerful and unrelenting. Each landed true and hard, making the young heroine yell out in pain and surprise. She staggered back under the attacks, trying to cover her face from Rattler's shockwaves, her feet impacting heavily on the ground. Several of Rattler's shockwave flew past her and struck the tower behind her, sending glass crashing to the ground.

"Bring her down, now!" King Cobra yelled out as he wrestled with Patriot.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Constrictor shot back, trying and failing to hit Speed.

"Speed, help Stature!" Patriot yelled as he blocked Cobra's fist. The speedster quick acted, striking at Rattler with a flurry of punches. Roaring in anger, Gustav tried to backhand him away, only for Tommy to easily dodge. Smirking, Tommy made to attack Rattler again before he was suddenly struck by Death Adder again, who managed to slash away at the mutant's back, leaving a trio of nasty gashes on his back.

"AAAHHHH!" Tommy yelled, feeling the poison burning within him as he collapsed into the pavement.

"SPEED!" Wiccan yelled out in anger and fear, seeing what had happened to his twin. His eyes glowing with both power and rage, the sorcerer began unleashing a barrage of energy blasts at Death Adder. Adder was sent flying back, with chunks of the street and dust being blown away and flying into the air. Billy then hurried over to his brother, shocked at the sight of his wounds.

"It burns, Billy, it burns!" Tommy yelled with gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Tom," Billy replied, his hand healing. "Healhimhealhimhealhim…" Touching the wounds on Tommy's back, Wiccan's magics began their work on the mutant speedster, purging the poison from his body and healing the wounds. Within moments, the silver haired twin was completely healed, the only evidence of his injuries being the tears in his green costume.

With a resonating boom, Hulkling was then thrown at the two brothers, courtesy of Anaconda and Puff Adder. Bushmaster had also managed to force Hawkeye on the defensive, Copperhead trying to take advantage by shooting his electrical blasts at her, only for Wiccan to fling a series of fireballs at him. Teddy made to help but was interrupted by Puff Adder throwing several nearby cars at him, Constrictor now attacking his boyfriend.

Kate swore. "This isn't going good!"

'Then you all should've left well enough alone!' Death Adder thought to himself. The mute villain leapt at the young hero; Eli barely managed to raise his shield up to block Adder's claws.

Cobra shot a barrage of smoke missiles at Patriot, blinding him as he then noticed a subway station on the nearby corner. "Head for the subway!" Klaus yelled out as he shot himself towards the station. "Lose them in the tunnels! Society, go now!"

"Don't let them get away!" Patriot yelled out. He smashed his shield into Death Adder, but before he could follow up with anything, Bushmaster struck at him with his tail, sending him flying towards the police cars, crashing into the door of one with a yell of pain.

Hawkeye shot several more arrows at the other Society members, but was forced to jump out of the way as Anaconda threw a car her way. Rattler sent several more shockwave blasts their way, forcing them to dodge and back away. With the heroes distracted, the Society bolted for the subway station after their leader, Rattler and Constrictor providing cover fire.

"NO!" Cassie yelled out as she grew to 25 feet, trying to barrel through their attacks with her brute size and strength. Puff Adder quickly took care of her by grabbing the nearest car and throwing it at her head. As Cassie recoiled from the blow, the remaining villains were able to flee into the station. Rattler was the last, shooting two final blasts at the Young Avengers for cover.

Despite their best efforts, the Serpent Society had escaped.

"Dammit, they got away!" Speed yelled angrily as Wiccan helped his boyfriend back to his feet.

"No, they're not!" Kate yelled back as she raced towards the station. "We're going in after them!"

"What about Patriot?" Stature asked.

"I'm ok," Eli called out as he slowly got back to his feet, a pair of officers helping him.

"Are you alright, kid?" Agent Diaz asked as he, DeWolff and the SWAT Commander came over to him, the rest of the officers and agents converging onto the scene.

"Trust me, this is nowhere near the worst I've gotten," the young hero replied with a smirk. Picking up his shield, he yelled to his team, "Hawkeye's right; we got to go after them! If we hurry, we can still-!

"Whoa, hold on!" Agent Diaz yelled out, getting their attention. "I can't just let you all just run after them into the subway! The Society just thrashed you up here; they're most likely do worse in the tunnels. I'm calling in back-up; SHIELD will smoke them out with-!"

"Are you kidding?! We can't just stand here and let them-!"

"Guys, I think we need to go now!" Speed called out as screams started coming from the station. Within moments, people began running out of the station in panic and running in all directions. "They're probably already taking hostages!"

"Let's go, already!" Kate yelled as she ran towards the station, weaving around the civilians. "Before it gets worse!"

"Right behind you!" Tommy replied as he sped after her. Billy, Teddy and Cassie were right behind them, Cassie shrinking to hitch a ride on Teddy's shoulder.

"Kid!" Agent Diaz yelled as Patriot followed. "You need to-!"

"No, we let them get away," Eli interrupted, turning back to Diaz. "We messed up, and we're going to fix it. We'll get the Society; we won't let them escape." With that, before Diaz could reply, Eli quickly raced after his teammates, disappearing into the subway station.

"You have got to be kidding me," Agent Diaz muttered before barking orders. "Johnson and Davita! Get the CO on the horn! I want that Mandroid unit from the Raft, now! The rest you, secure the Society's flying saucer until reinforcements arrive!" Turning to DeWolff, he continued, "Captain...!"

"Yeah, I know," the captain replied with a frustrated sigh. "Secure the civilians and coroner off the station!" she yelled to her officers. Speaking into her radio, she continued, "Dispatch, the Young Avengers are chasing the Serpent Society in the subway system. Contact Transit Authority and all interstate rail authorities. Have them shut down the system to Madison and coordinate a blockade of tunnels leading to the other boroughs with Transit Police."

" _...One-Two-One, come back with that?"_ the response came. _"Did you say 'Young Avengers?'"_

"Yes I did, Dispatch."

" _...there are Young Avengers out there-?"_

"Dispatch, just get the rail departments on the line and relay the message!"

" _Uh, that's a copy, One-Two-One."_

As the police and agents scrambled to their vehicles, the SWAT commander came over to DeWolff. "I got to be honest with you, DeWolff, I really wouldn't mind some of the pros helping us out right about now."

"You and me both, Commander. You and me both."

* * *

 ***Headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency. Langley, Virginia, United States***

 **1022 GMT/3:22 PM EST**

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Ms. Hand, that there has been some...well, reconsideration of your judgment and capabilities in your current position."

Sunlight poured through the windows of the CIA Deputy Director's office. His desk was close to the window, with his chair blocking him from any of the sunlight from hitting a large portion of his large mahogany desk, with the American flag beside his desk. The office was a typical CIA office: his desk, the American flag, several armchairs around a glass table and several bookcases filled with files and documents of classified detail.

Standing across from his desk, a glasses wearing woman narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. At forty years old, she was still quite an eye catcher. She had raven-black hair, with streaks of red at the front. She wore a grey blazer with a red blouse underneath, with a grey pencil skirt that went just above her knees and matching heels.

"Let me get this straight," CIA Operations Senior Agent Victoria Hand replied, trying to keep her voice calm and even. "Because of the means I have had to take for the success of many of the operations given to me, for the sake of the security of this country and its citizens, my manner of administration of my operations is under doubt?"

"That is exactly what it boils down to, Agent Hand," the Deputy Director replied, narrowing his own eyes in response. Bringing up some files from his desk computer, he continued, "This is a concern brought up not just by this most recent operation in the East, but in more than several that you've commanded since you assumed this position early this year. A shocking number of your operations' outcomes have shown instances of unnecessary risks, excessive performance...the lists go on. As in plural. As a result, the powers that be have chosen to remove you of your position, level and title. You will be receiving new orders within the week."

"Sir, with all due respect," Hand said, her voice calm, before she yelled out angrily, "that is bullshit!"

"Agent Hand, watch your tone," the Deputy Director replied angrily as he rose from his seat.

Hand refused to stand down, however. "I've worked tirelessly for the security and safety of this country! I've worked my ass off to get the objectives completed, even at the compromise of my own political, ethical and military beliefs!"

"And you crossed the line with your actions on more than half of those instances. Your last operation just last night was a near disaster!"

"M-TAC green lit my orders. The operation was a success."

"At the cost of more than a dozen civilian lives. The Director and I are getting backlash because of your orders; SecNav is utterly livid with the conditions of those two SEALs you dispatched."

"Blake and Ming understood the potential consequences; I gave them the option to abort. They chose to continue, Deputy Director. My agents and soldiers are old enough to make their own decisions."

"And as their commanding superior, it is your job and responsibility to know when the risk to agents' lives far outweighs the goals of any and all operations."

Both agents glared intensely at each other, refusing to back down until authority won out.

"Surrender your badge, Agent Hand," the Deputy Director ordered, command in his voice. "Effective immediately, you're demoted back to field agent, pending future assignment overseas from Operations command. You're to await orders of your transfer."

"Are you serious?!" Hand replied in exasperated anger. "I worked my ass off to get where I am now in this agency! I earned my position and was selected-!"

"Against my judgment and vocal disapproval, Hand, as I made very clear multiple times."

"I performed to the best of my abilities, sir. That was never disputed by the agents and soldiers under my command, and if _your_ uptight ass is too-"

"Watch your tone, Hand. You're pushing your limits as it is. I already have half a mind to dismiss you from the Agency here and now based on your record, alone."

"What a great coincidence, I have a great job opportunity for her."

Hand and the CIA Deputy Director turned to the office entrance, where a brown haired man in a black business suit and glasses strolled in, followed by the blonde secretary of the Deputy Director. "I'm sorry, sir," the secretary tried to explain, "but the Senator insisted in coming in, refused to lis-"

"It's alright, Katherine," the Deputy Director interrupted with a nod. Sending her back off, he turned to the new arrival. "Senator Kelly, I don't recall you having an appointment with me or the Director...or even having any clearance to pass the access gates. Let alone enter the complex."

"Deputy Executive Director Brian Rinehart is a good friend of mine," Senator Robert Kelly replied with a grin and shrug. "He gave me clearance for the complex. But that's just minor details. Let me get to the point of my visit here."

"Yes, I don't think I heard you right. You're trying to steal one of my best agents?"

"It's not stealing if you're ready to sack her anyways."

Hand raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, a job opportunity?"

"Well, maybe not so much a job opportunity so much as...a promotion," Kelly replied with a shrug. "Although, I must warn you that the existence itself of this opportunity depends on my success in the Presidential race...which I think is also pretty much a guarantee, with the rate the polls are going."

"Hand, I thought I ordered you to-"

"Sir, you're disrespecting the Senator," Hand interrupted, silencing the Deputy Director. Turning back to Kelly, she added, "I'm listening, Senator."

"Perfect," Kelly grinned. "I don't think you'll be disappointed in the slightest."

"And what exactly is it, Senator?"

"Well, you know how quiet I've been in how I would respond to and handle superhuman actions in America through my campaign? I think it's time I start going all out with it. And you, Ms. Hand, will play a vital role in it…"

* * *

 ***Chinatown, Manhattan, NY***

 **1036 GMT/3:36 PM EST; 16 September 2010**

" _...and stay with us later on as Senator Stern continues voicing a more radical version of Senator Kelly's superpowered views; and President Ellis addresses Congress on current matters in regards to stabilizing the economy, getting more jobs onto the market, and immigration policies. "_

"And yet nothing about education aid or student financial aid policies." A huff as the 19 year old Japanese American girl scratched her claw against the brick of the apartment building she was sitting on. Her iPhone was in her other hand, a news app giving the latest updates. "Avoiding the subject, like usual…"

"Don't you have a full ride getting you through Empire State?" the 17 year old Latin American girl sitting next to her asked. She took another bite from her last dumpling, before she began picking at a small hole in her black costume. "I mean, you're set for the next three years, at least…"

"It's the point of the matter, Anya. Besides, you're going to need some help for when you go to college, right?"

"Metali, that's two years away."

Her friend sighed. "You always procrastinate everything...figures."

"I work extremely well under pressure."

With one being a prodigy/sidekick of sorts to the Amazing Spider-Man and the other being somewhat of an offshoot of the Lizard, many New Yorkers would think that Araña and the Komodo would naturally end up being enemies. However, that couldn't have been farther from the truth for Anya Corazón and Metali Kusuma.

The hand-picked protégé of Doctor Curt Connors, Metali had worked closely with the biologist in her first semester at Empire State University two years ago; her hard-earned genius and skills in the sciences impressed Connors. Halfway through the semester, Metali found a secret files notes, regarding something that Connors had written off as a "failed" serum. It had been something he had created and worked on years ago, to try and harness regenerative abilities. Motivated by the desire to regain her own legs, Metali secretly worked on the serum, adding on to Connors' notes with her own findings. At a critical point in the serum's development, when she thought she had finally reached success, Metali decided to inject herself with the serum.

Instead of regaining her legs, however, Metali gained the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid lizard form at will, complete with a tail, claws, a mohawk crest on her head and lizard-like abilities. Despite regaining legs, they were reptilian in nature and only regenerated in her animal form.

It was in this manner that Metali also learned Connors was the Lizard, a fact that SHIELD had kept hidden from the public. SHIELD had apparently decided to release Connors from imprisonment, as the Lizard persona had apparently disappeared, and employ him for his genius in biology and biochemistry. The scientist agreed to do so only if he be able to teach in ESU as he did before he became the Lizard. Nick Fury had reluctantly agreed, with conditions, one apparently being that Connors not attempt to tamper with the Lizard serum in any form.

Things took an even more shocking and tragic turn when Connors ended up turning into the Lizard just weeks later, killing his visiting wife and son in a bloody and savage rampage on the ESU campus. Finding herself forced to reveal her abilities, Metali engaged the Lizard in battle. With the arrival and help of Spider-Man and the Heroes for Hire, the Lizard was eventually put down. In the aftermath of the battle and the Lizard being sent to the Raft, Spider-Man and SHIELD Director Fury had argued vehemently about Connors' actions, with the argument soon transitioning to Metali herself.

Fury had been ready to force the serum out of Metali, or at least throw her in a SHIELD facility or prison, unwilling to take any other chances with another human filled with Lizard Serum. Spider-Man, however, had demanded that he allow her to remain free, arguing that if he had been willing to let a dangerous and unpredictable character such as Conners free, then he should be more than happy to allow Metali the benefit of the doubt and let her do her own thing. This was cemented further by the fact that Metali had used her powers to actually fight the Lizard.

As a result, Fury reluctantly left Metali alone, warning that at the first sign of trouble, she would be put down. Because of this, and encouraging words from Spider-Man, Metali committed herself to be a force for good, a superheroine, as Komodo.

This led to Komodo teaming up with Araña during a hostage situation that very same evening. The two had been able to work together quite well, rescuing all the hostages and handing the criminals to the police. It had led to more team-ups since then, as well as a strong friendship forming between them, both on the hero field and off of it. And now, less than two years later, the two young women were still as close as they had ever been.

"Well, on the bright side," Anya mused, "there's not much going on right now. Everything looks pretty quiet."

Metali looked at the streets below, the loud bustle of crowds rising up into her ears. A number of buses and taxis blared their horns, while a traffic officer blew his whistle. Somewhere in the mess, she thought she heard a dog or two barking. "...Quiet?"

"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean," Anya countered with a chuckle.

"True," Metali replied with a roll of her eyes. "There's not much going on today; no muggings, robberies or anything. Except for that one halal stand getting robbed of, what, $100?"

"Sad what passes for criminals nowadays." Anya looked to her tray, now void of any dumplings. "I want more dumplings," she muttered with a pout.

"More? That was your second time."

"They're delicious. If you're complaining, you should've never gotten me hooked on them." Metali smirked as Anya tossed aside the empty tray onto the building rooftop. Both sat in comfortable silence as they observed the streets of a bustling Chinatown before them.

"Hey," Metali said a minute later, pointing off to their right. "Does that seem normal to you?"

Anya followed her friend's gaze. At the corner of the street two blocks down, there was a subway station building that provided access to six train lines. Normally, people would be walking in and out in large numbers, and at a decent enough pace. However, at the moment, people were instead running _out_ of the station, screaming in fear and panic. About five police officers who were patrolling nearby rushed over to the scene and were soon shouting into their radios, trying to control the crowds fleeing the station.

"No, that's not normal," Anya replied, shooting out a web line as she did so. "The cops looked worried...guess we should check it out." Metali nodded in reply, and so Anya grabbed her by the waist and the two arrived at the scene only moments later, where the last of the people were running out of the

At the exact moment that the two young heroines landed near the station, muffled explosions rang out from within the station. Moments later, the ground began rumbling briefly but violently, causing car alarms to ring out for blocks around from all vehicles parked and on the streets and parked.

"Ok, that's definitely nowhere near normal," Anya said, eyes widening under her mask.

"Officer, what's going on?" Metali asked one of the cops.

"Those Young Avengers are fighting a buncha snake freaks," the officer replied after being momentarily taken aback by Komodo's appearance. "The Serpent Society, I think. We're already calling in backup. We're assuming that they're all still duking it out down there."

"Assuming?"

"We don't have any eyes or ears down there, aside from all these people! And they don't look too keen on giving any eyewitness accounts!"

"They may need our help!" Anya said. "C'mon, Komodo!" With that, the young heroine dashed into the station, quickly followed by her partner. Both rapidly crawled towards the chaos on the ceiling, avoiding the panicking crowds. "Hey, by the way, who are the Young Avengers?"

"Some teenagers who're trying to be superheroes?" Metali shrugged. "I don't know, I only heard about them once or twice."

The five officers continued to try and handle the crowds. It wasn't long, though, before, sirens began blaring in the distance. Within moments, more than two dozen cruisers and two SWAT trucks sped onto the scene, followed by several black SUVs with the SHIELD insignia on their sides. Police, SWAT officers and SHIELD agents quickly poured out of them, SHIELD Agent Diaz, Captain DeWolff and the SWAT captain at the forefront.

"Officers," Diaz said, quickly taking charge. "Sitrep, update, anything-now!"

"We have no eyes down there," one of the officers replied. "Mac here was just about to head down for his beat when these people started running out. We know from Dispatch that it's the Society; two vigilantes, Araña and Komodo, just headed down there to help those other ca-"

"Two more of them showed up?" DeWolff interrupted.

"They're down there now, Captain."

Meanwhile, down in the station, the rumbling explosions of impacts grew louder as Anya and Metali headed for the scene of the fight. This particular Manhattan station was one of those that didn't require going down two flights to reach the trains; it was just enter the station, pass the turnstile, and the tracks and trains were right there on the other side.

This made finding the chaotic battle much easier.

The two young heroines were greeted by a subway car thrown onto the station platform, the car dented and totaled, the metal and turnstiles screeching from friction and impact.

The Young Avengers were in heavy battle with the Serpent Society. The platforms were cracked, partially destroyed and crumbled. The four-lane tracks were damaged, with some of them torn and ripped up and apart; several small craters were visible on the track lanes, and many of the poles were trashed. A train stood abandoned and partially crushed, three of the cars littered along the lanes.

Anaconda and Hulkling were wrestling each other, while Stature was somewhat struggling against Rattler, the limited and confined space of the station forcing her to not enlarge herself so much. Hawkeye and Copperhead were exchanging fire; Patriot was barely holding his own against King Cobra. Speed was fighting both Death Adder and Bushmaster, keeping out of range of their attacks while still hitting fast and hard, and Wiccan was blasting Puff Adder and Constrictor..

 **THWIP! SPLAT!**

"AAAHHH!" Constrictor yelled out, blinded by something sticky hitting his eyes. "What the f-?!

"Hey, language!" Araña interrupted, jumping at the villain with a snap kick to his face. "There are kids here!"

"What the-?" Wiccan exclaimed as he turned away from Puff Adder, having sent the villain crashing into one of the train cars. He immediately saw the spider-themed heroine now fighting Constrictor, recognizing her from TV. "Araña?"

"And Komodo!" the young heroine added.

A snarling roar rang out as Komodo leapt into the battle, right at Death Adder, stopping him from hitting Speed from behind. The two reptilian superhumans quickly began slashing away at each other.

"More of you?!" Cobra exclaimed, seeing the two newly arrived heroes. "Where the hell do you keep coming-?!" Klaus was interrupted as Patriot rammed his shield into his face.

"We were nearby, saw the people running like crazy," Araña offered, landing with grace next to Hawkeye. "Heard what was going on, thought you'd need some help."

"Well, we appreciate the help, guys," Kate told her with a nod and smile. "We at least have even numbers now."

"That's what we do."

A powerful explosion rang out again as Wiccan again blasted Puff Adder, sending him crashing through the various lane poles, destroying the metal. The young mutant sorcerer was about to strike again with a lightning blast, but was struck instead by a shock blast from Rattler. The villain, having sent Stature crashing into the opposite side platform, began unleashing everything he had at Billy as he advanced towards him.

"Arrrghhh!" Billy yelled out, crashing through the turnstiles. His arm was broken, and a gash had appeared on his face, courtesy of one of torn metal turnstile pieces. His chest felt as if it were on fire, his head throbbing from the force that had struck it.

"Billy!" Hulkling yelled out, only to be slammed in the face by both of Anaconda's fists.

Struggling to get to his feet, Billy screamed in pain as Rattler's fist found itself in his back. The young hero tried to fire a lightning blast at the villain, but his daze and pain blinded him enough for him to miss. Smirking, Rattler grabbed Wiccan by the throat and picked him up, only to throw him into the walls near the station exit. The young sorcerer struggled to get back up as Rattler lumbered over to him, trying to raise his hands to cast a spell. He was overwhelmed with too much pain, however, and felt consciousness leaving him rapidly.

"Say g'nite, ya little prick," Gustav muttered, his smirk turning into a snarl, his tail bursting with energy as he made to fire.

"NOOOO!"

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

People screamed and yelled in fear and panic as the subway entrance exploded in a storm of metal, brick and concrete, Hulkling and Rattler shooting into the skies. The two crashed into a building across the street, sending bricks, cement chunks, metal and wood crashing towards the ground, people fleeing in every direction to avoid getting hit. There were even more screams within the complex, the inhabitants panicking as their home was under attack.

"Mother-!" Agent Diaz yelled out, eyes wide. DeWolff could only look on in shock. By this time, more police officers had arrived on scene to reinforce the cops and agents already here.

Another echoing boom rang out as Rattler was shot out of the building and towards the street below, crashing into two parked cars, trashing them completely. Hulkling soon followed, landing with a powerful thud several meters away, a small crater forming under his feet. His eyes burned with rage over what the villain had done to his boyfriend.

"You're going to regret that, Rattler," the hybrid hero snarled as he cracked his knuckles, approaching the villain. "You hear me?! I'm going to rip that tail right off your ass!"

"Go to hell, you ugly fuck!" Gustav shouted back, shooting shockwave after shockwave. Charging through them, Hulkling grabbed Rattler's head and slammed him into the ground before swinging him by the tail and throwing him into a nearby grocery corner store. Glass shattered and fruits went flying as more screams rang out. Ted was more than ready to go after him, his wings already outstretched.

He never got the chance, however, as Puff Adder and Anaconda attacked from behind as they came out of the station. Both wrestled with him fiercely, Anaconda coiling and grabbing his arm as Puff Adder started pummeling away at his back. A shockwave blast shot out from the now half-destroyed grocery, signaling Rattler's return into the fight.

"The three of you, stay on him!" yelled out King Cobra as he and the rest of the Society ran out of the station. "He's the biggest threat; take him down!"

"Open fire, now!" DeWolff and Diaz yelled at the same time. Gunfire chattered loudly in the streets as police, SWAT and SHIELD agents bombarded the Society.

"Copperhead!" Klaus yelled at Copperhead as he himself began shooting his Cobra Bite missiles at the police and SHIELD agents. The human forces were quickly forced on the defensive as they tried to keep firing while seeking cover from the oncoming attacks. It was made more difficult as Copperhead started bombarding them with powerful electrical blasts.

The Young Avengers, Komodo and Araña came out of the station a moment later, Patriot carrying Wiccan, who had finally succumbed to unconsciousness. The scene that greeted them wasn't pretty. "Stature, stop them!" Hawkeye called out as she saw the villains attacking the police and agents.

"On it!" Cassie replied quickly as she grew to twenty five feet and slammed her open palm at the two villains. The pavement cracked and cratered under her hand as they dodged the blow.

"Get the people out of here!" Eli yelled to the police and agents. "And take care of him. We'll handle this!"

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," the SWAT captain muttered to DeWolff.

"Keep them focused on us!" Patriot yelled, throwing his shield at Bushmaster. "They may try to get hostages!"

"Gee, ya think?!" Speed retorted as he attacked Copperhead, forming a vortex around him. "And here I was, all ready to throw a few kids at these guys!"

"Speed, not now!" Eli shot back.

"Both of you, shut up!" Kate added in as she and Araña shot their arrows and webbing at Bushmaster. Komodo and Death Adder, meanwhile, both reengaged each other. "We need to help Hulkling!"

"I got these guys, don't worry about me!" Teddy called out as he continued to fight off the three Society powerhouses. With his superior strength, he was more than confident that he could subdue the three of them.

"Look, I'm just sayiiiaaaaahhh!" Tommy tried to reply; he was interrupted, however, as Constrictor managed to successfully coil his legs and send him crashing him into the ground.

"Sorry, kid," Payne said with a grim expression as he made to whip his coils into Tommy again. "Nothing personal." As he brought them down to strike, though, Eli's shield shot forward, cutting the coils in two. Constrictor was caught momentarily off guard, which was all Patriot needed to snap kick the villain in the head, sending him flying several feet away.

"You're welcome," Eli smirked to Tommy, who merely huffed in response.

An explosion of brick and concrete rang out as Puff Adder barreled Hulkling into a five-story apartment building, utterly trashing the first floor and sending chunks of debris flying into the streets. Anaconda and Rattler weren't far behind, quickly helping their ally against the powerhouse hero. Screams could be heard from within the building from most of the floors, the building inhabitants feeling the impact and the building shaking and rumbling, the alien hybrid and serpentine villains duking it out.

All the while, Captain DeWolff and her officers, with the SWAT personnel and SHIELD agents did their best to get all the civilians in the area away from the battle. This proved to be a difficult task, however, with all the destruction caused by the fight. EMTs and firefighters had arrived on scene, working with them trying to evacuate the immediate area and clear the buildings and stores. Civilians were panicking for their lives, a number of them sporting some form of injuries from being caught in the crossfire, including the damaged buildings and stores. A SHIELD prison transport jet floated in the air, the pilots awaiting the end of the fight while the transport guards had touched down to aid in civilian evacuation.

Several news choppers were also in the air above the area, covering the battle live, broadcasting it across the city and even to other parts of the country.

"This isn't going good, Patriot!" Stature called out as she tried to slam her large fist into Copperhead.

"No kidding!" Eli shot back, blocking Cobra's fist. "Even with Araña and Komodo backing us up, we still can't take them down, not to mention that Wiccan's unconscious!"

"Now, shouldn't that say something to you?!" Cobra taunted as he jumped at Eliot again. Quickly shooting one of his missiles, he succeeded in distracting the young Super Soldier and start wrapping him in his Cobra Grip. Help quickly came as Speed sped-jumped at Klaus, ramming his full weight into the villain, sending him sprawling into the ground.

"Oh, shut up, you annoying douchebag!" the mutant speedster retorted.

"Hawkeye, behind you!" Cassie quickly called out. Kate didn't have any time to react, however, as Bushmaster quickly coiled his tail around and overpowered her, Kate's bows falling onto the street. He immediately lifted his tail up and threw Kate at a nearby abandoned car. Her scream rang out as she then fell onto the street, her arm broken in two locations and her leg broken as well.

"Speed!" Eli yelled out, unable to get away from King Cobra.

"On it!" Tommy replied. Charging energy into his hand, he then zoomed to Mclver and punched his left cybernetic arm. The metal exploded violent upon impact, making the villain scream in shock and pain. Tommy didn't stop there, however, and began rapidly landing punches on his torso, before racing away to where the police-agent barricade was and back again, slamming his fist into Bushmaster's jaw. Thanks to the momentum behind his blow, Bushmaster was sent flying into a delivery truck parked on the lower side of the street.

Satisfied at that, Tommy quickly turned to Kate, making to check on and help her. He never got the chance, though, as he was then struck suddenly by Copperhead's electrical blasts. Screaming in pain, Tommy crashed onto the ground as the paralyzing electricity coursed through his body, crippling his movement.

"Speed…!" Kate hissed in pain, clutching her arm as she saw Cassie slam her fist after Copperhead. "Shit…" He body was screaming in pain, her leg and arm broken. It was evident she was now useless in the fight now, her bow gone and her arrows scattered. It didn't help anything that Bushmaster had gotten out of the wreckage of the truck he had crashed, rage on his face as he snarled and trained his eyes on her.

"Oh god, oh god," Tommy cringed, struggling to get up. His enhanced metabolism was managing to fight off the paralysis, but not fast enough. His situation quickly got worse; he screamed in pain as King Cobra attacked him, coiling around him tightly.

"Hello, boy," Klaus sneered, his wrist weaponry humming as they readied to fire. With glee, he began tightening his hold on the mutant speedster, Tommy screaming even louder.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Eli yelled as he charged at Cobra, shield at the forefront. Cobra laughed as he met the teenage hero head on with a "cobra bite" missile. As Eli blocked it, Cobra stretched and maneuvered around him, landing a right hook. Eli rolled with the blow, throwing his shield as he landed in a crotch, Klaus getting struck in the jaw, but his grip on Tommy still firm. "Hold on, Speed, I gotcha!"

"Uh, anyone wanna switch here?!" Araña called out, finding herself on the defensive against Constrictor. Unarmed, without his coil weapons, Payne instead relied on his former SHIELD training, unleashing a storm of unarmed combat techniques. His vicious and superior fighting skills caught her off-guard; Anya wasn't prepared for that. She had just the bare minimum of hand to hand skill, if that, and she had no Spider-Sense to guide her. It was all Anya could do to avoid his blows; she may have had superhuman durability since the Spider Island incident, but she knew enough to know that powers weren't much if an opponent knew how to fight.

In that instant, Hulkling, Puff Adder, Anaconda and Rattler came crashing out of the building they had crashed into earlier. Puffed up to his maximum levels, Puff Adder was choke holding him from behind as he dealt blow after blow as much as he could. Anaconda's arms were coiled around Ted's arm, with Rattler shooting the hero with his tail blasts. The three villains were refusing to let up on Ted, and it was becoming difficult to fight all three, even with his superior strength, despite what he had said earlier.

"A little help here guys?!" Ted yelled out.

"You got it!" Stature called out as her 25 foot form reached over. Her enlarged hand grabbing Puff Adder, Cassie picked him up and slammed him into the street pavement with a yell. Adder's yell roared as chunks of the street flew in various directions, dust shooting into the air. "How do you like that, jackass?!" Cassie smirked as she looked at the villain, who was slowly getting back to his feet in the crater he had formed upon impact.

Puff Adder looked up at the daughter of Ant-Man, and spit blood out of his mouth. "You're going to pay for that, bitch."

With a roar of rage, he grabbed the nearest chunks of debris and threw them at Cassie's knee cap. With the strength he had now, they were devastating blows. A sickening crack echoed as Cassie screamed, falling to her other knee with a rumbling thud, shockwaves shaking the neighborhood buildings and going in all directions.

"I'm getting fucking sick of you annoying pricks," the villain snarled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Feeling's mutual, asshole," Stature hissed back, fury written on her face. Screaming, Cassie quickly slammed her fist right onto Adder as he landed heavily on the street, who quickly grabbed it with his open palms. A power struggle ensued between the two as Stature tried to push Puff Adder into the ground, while the villain continued increasing his strength levels to push back.

It was a losing battle for Frayer, though; his maximum strength level was only around 25 tons at most, maybe pushing it to thirty. Stature, though, could go well past 50 tons in her giant form. The villain found himself straining against Cassie as she forced more of her strength downwards, making him sink to his knees.

This was easily fixed by Puff Adder spitting a large cloud of his acidic breath upwards, right into Cassie's hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

All eyes turned to the now frantic Stature, the heroes and villains' attention turning towards her.

Cassie's screams of pain echoed for several blocks as she quickly withdrew her hand. Her glove only provided minimal protection from the villain's breath, the corrosive cloud eating away at the material, exposing her hand, burning her flesh. Only her enhanced durability at this height kept her flesh from actually melting.

Her attention bombarded by her burning hand, Cassie was defenseless from Puff Adder grabbing her lower leg and pulling it, slamming her knee into the ground and bringing her down with it. Cassie's head, shoulder and arm crashed into the apartment building next to her. Bricks and metal debris went flying and crashing into the streets, with furniture cascading from the destroyed apartments onto the sidewalks, destroyed or trashed. Debris crashed all around, atop of her. People who were in the building ran for their lives, heading deeper into the building while screaming in fear.

"STATURE!" Tommy choked out loudly, his, Cobra and Eli's attention turned towards Cassie.

"Oh, my God," Eli muttered in horror.

Without any hesitation, Komodo raced away from Death Adder and leapt at Puff Adder, who was making his way over to the large heroine. Landing on his back, she began slashing and biting away with all ferocity and no restraint. Puff Adder yelled in rage, staggering backwards as he tried to grab at Komodo. After several moments, though, he managed to grab her tail and flung her into the skies. Metali landed on the streets with a sickening crack, her spine broken as she screamed in agony.

Puff Adder was given no respite, though, as Hulkling then barreled into him, the street exploding under them.

Writhing, cringing and screaming in pain, Cassie barely registered herself instinctively shrinking down, the pain increasing in magnitude. Araña quickly made her way to the young girl, grabbing her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. "Ahhh, it hurts!" Cassie yelled in pain, tears streaming down her face as she cringed. "It really hurts!"

"I-I don't…" Anya muttered in sheer panic. She had no idea what to do; Cassie's hand was literally smoking from the burnt flesh and costume, and that she wasn't taller her skin actually appeared to be melting. She had no medical training at all; what the hell was Anya supposed to do now?!

"Stature..." Kate called out with a cough and cringe, desperately trying and failing to get to her feet. "Guys, wheeeaaaaahhh!" Bushmaster suddenly struck out of nowhere and coiled around her, choking and crushing her. Kate yelled and screamed desperately in pain, desperately trying to struggle out of the villain's grip. This only made Bushmaster tighten his grip even more.

Another yell rang out, this one of rage and pain. Puff Adder had just barely been holding back Teddy as he tried to brutalize him. Immediately seeing he wouldn't win fairly in a test of brawn, Faley instead began spitting as much of his acid breath as he could right in Ted's face. Despite his potent healing factor, the acid cloud was enough to do its job. Teddy yelled out in shock and pain, momentarily blinded, which was all Puff Adder needed. He began landing haymaker after haymaker, shooting more of his breath as he did so.

"Hulkling!" Patriot yelled out. He immediately tried to race over to help his teammate, but was stopped by Constrictor tackling him out of nowhere. Eli managed to flip him off, but was then forced to dodge more of King Cobra's missiles.

"Copperhead, Ana, Rattler!" Klaus yelled out. "Help Puff Adder!"

Death Adder then leapt at Eli, swinging his tail at Eli. He barely managed to raise his shield in time, but the force behind the villains' blow was enough to send him flying towards where Araña was trying to tend to Stature.

A snarl signaled Komodo's return, her healing having dealt with her spine injuries. She leapt at Death Adder, slamming him aside with her tail before charging Cobra. Klaus saw her in time, though, and shot several missiles of nerve gas at her, sending her crashing to the pavement. Before she could do anything else, the villain then shot her with his cobra venom missiles, a good number of them. While her healing factor was more than adequate, the large combination of cobra venom and nerve gas momentarily crippled Metali, leaving her defenseless. A good tail swing from Death Adder sent her crashing into a deli on the corner several meters away, his poison adding even more trouble.

"KOMODO!" Anya called out in fear.

Meanwhile, Copperhead fired a barrage of electric blasts at the hero, each direct hits. Ted found his movements crippled, screaming in rage. Puff Adder, Rattler and Anaconda then began blitzing him with blasts and punches, overwhelming him left and right. After a particularly vicious haymaker from Puff Adder, Teddy crashed into one of the abandoned cars, electricity crackling around his body, trying to move in any way but barely able to, if at all.

Hulkling was down, incapacitated.

"SHIT, THEY BEAT HULKLING!" Anya exclaimed. The alien hybrid had been their biggest gun left, and he had been brought down to his knees.

"Shitshitshit…" Eli muttered, trying to think of a plan as Constrictor, King Cobra and Death Adder came menacingly at them. His teammates and allies were falling fast, half already down. They were losing badly, and the Society was clearly done playing with his team.

"And then there were three," Copperhead smirked as rest of the Society all turned to the three remaining heroes.

"More like two," Anaconda chuckled in reply, cracking her knuckles. "The crying bitch doesn't look like she'll be fighting anytime soon."

"Pfft, still a piece a cake," Puff Adder snarled with a smirk. "I got the lizard girl; you don't mind, Roland, right?"

"This isn't going good," Anya muttered uncertainly. She and Eli were now the only two heroes left standing that could still fight. She doubted Stature, with an acid-burnt hand and broken kneecap, was in any shape to still fight.

"No, it's not," Eli relented as he gripped his shield tighter. "I don't think this'll end well." The Society began walking and slithering towards the teenagers, their claws and weapons ready to go, Kate and Tommy in Bushmaster and Cobra's grip. Both Eli and Anya tensed themselves for a hell of a fight, Cassie trying stand as well but failing. In all honesty, they doubted their abilities to walk away from this.

"That's it," Agent Diaz muttered before signaling to his agents and speaking into his comm. Turning to DeWolff and the SWAT captain, he continued, "This has gone on long enough. DeWolff, captain, get your men ready. At my mark, we storm the site, damn the consequences."

"About time," the SWAT captain muttered in reply, securing his weapon and signaling to his men.

"You kids really fucked up now, huh?" Klaus sneered in mockery as he tightened his grip on Speed. The young mutant grunted louder, trying but failing to keep his screams in. Bushmaster tightened his grip on Kate even more. Her struggles grew weaker and weaker as her strength and energy was forced out of her, her screams agonizing as her already broken bones were strained even more.

"Look, you guys won, alright?!" Eli shot back, trying desperately to come up with a plan. He couldn't stand to see Tommy and Kate in this kind of pain, especially Kate. "Okay, you won already, just stop hurting them both! You won!"

"You're damn right we did," Klaus replied with a smirk. "So here's what's gonna happen: we're going to go back down that subway station and into the tunnels. You're going to stand there and let us escape, and keep those cops and SHIELD guys away."

Anya and Cassie looked at Eli, whose face was conflicted with what to do. Behind the barricades, DeWolff and Agent Diaz waited with baited breaths, unsure of what was going to happen, but almost certain of what Patriot would decide. They weren't disappointed.

"Let our teammates go and you got a deal," Eli said resolutely.

Rattler laughed hysterically. "You're not in any position to make any demands, kid."

"Look, I said we'll let you go!" Eli shot back. "Just let them go and we'll-!"

"You'll do nothing," King Cobra snapped, interrupting the teen. "I don't think this is getting through that head of yours. I guess you're going to have to be taught what happens when you kids try to mess with guys like us." Turning to Bushmaster, he then said, "Take care of her, Mclver."

"Klaus, are you serious?" Constrictor frowned to his teammate. "I mean, these are kids-"

"Who should learn their lesson," Klaus finished, looking back at Eli, Anya and Cassie. "Do it, Mclver."

"No problem," Bushmaster sneered in reply.

"Wait, no!" Eli yelled out, his face full of horror and desperate fear. Kate's eyes widened in fear, as well, as did the rest of the young heroes.

"Hey, you wanted to play the big leagues, you wannabe supers," Mclver sneered, tightening his grip as he raised his scythe arm. Kate's choking screams were too much to bear. "Should'a stayed in-!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

 **KRABABOOOOM!**

"AAAAARRRGHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Rattler exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Copperhead added.

"Bushmaster!" Cobra yelled out.

Bushmaster screamed in agony, flames roaring on his back. A pair of fireballs had slammed down on the villain, seemingly out of nowhere, hitting both his back and remaining scythe arm. Literal burning pain searing through all him, Bushmaster instinctively released Kate as he recoiled and reeled back. Kate collapsed onto the street, clutching her arm, her mouth and body screaming.

King Cobra suddenly found himself crashing onto the pavement by an invisible force. While his head and upper body met the street, his coil grip on Speed was forced open by the same force, freeing the mutant speedster. The invisible force then shot Speed and Hawkeye forward to where Eli, Anya and Cassie were, away from the Society. Eli was quick to reach them, worry all across his face.

All eyes then looked upwards to see a small flying bluish-silver jet in the skies, a "4" insignia at its front, and four superpowered individuals jumping down towards them from it. Three of them wore matching blue uniforms with an emblazoned "4" insignia on each, the fourth seemingly made of pure flames.

Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing. The First Family of the modern day Heroic Age. The Fantastic Four.

"...well, better late than never…" DeWolff muttered with a sigh.

"It's the Fantastic Four!" Stature managed to say, cringing as she gripped her damaged knee cap.

"I have...never been so happy to see these guys before in my life," Eli added.

"Ditto," Kate rasped, clutching Eli's arm.

"Alrighty, ya mooks!" Benjamin Grimm yelled out as he landed on the streets with a mighty thud, cracking his stony knuckles. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

"Shit, it's the Fantastic Four!" Copperhead yelled out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Johnny Storm smirked as he flew past Ben, Reed Richards and Susan Storm landing next to the powerhouse. "Flame on!" With a whoop, he began shooting streams of flames at the Society. Bushmaster and Copperhead got the brunt of the attack, but Copperhead had it worst off. His blasters exploded from the flames' heat, the electrical currents backfiring right onto him. He collapsed onto the street with a scream, the current dancing all over his body as he lay paralyzed and crippled of movement.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Johnny mused with a shrug.

"Shit!" Rattler yelled as he began shooting shockwaves from his tail, trying to hit the Human Torch. Johnny was too fast, though, easily avoiding each attack. He quickly retaliated with a barrage of fireballs, hitting Rattler's back and tail.

"This one's yours, Ben!"

"Don' mind if I do!" Ben replied, upper cutting Rattler before grabbing and ripping his tail off his body.

"The Fantastic Four?!" Constrictor exclaimed, turning to King Cobra. "Dammit, Klaus, we can't beat the fucking Fantastic Four!"

"Yeah, I figured that, Frank!"

"Hmm, look at that," Sue mused with a smirk, firing a barrage of force field spheres at the Society, sending Constrictor and Death Adder flying. "They have some brains, after all." Seeing Cobra shooting several of his "cobra bite" missiles her way, she willed a force field before her, rendering them useless. Klaus then tried to leap and coil her in his Cobra Grip, but Reed tackled him before he could reach her.

"I'll take care of the others, dear," Sue said to her husband. "It looks like you've got King Cobra handled down nicely."

"If you insist, dear," Reed smiled as Cobra fired a barrage of missile projectiles at him. "Your best bet is to surrender, Cobra," he continued as he easily absorbed them, folding his arms. "You're obviously outpowered and outmatched."

"Hell, no!" Klaus shot back in anger. "There's no way I'm heading back to the Raft! I'll fucking kill you before I go back!"

"Not likely," Reed replied as he attacked the villain, landing a punch with his enlarged fist. Cobra lashed back with more of his missile projectiles, but Reed's malleable body easily absorbed and deflected them again. "Stop making this harder on yourself and surrender! You're outmatched!" Cobra responded by attempting to entangle the superhero scientists into his Cobra Grip. This backfired completely as Reed easily outmaneuvered him, both tangling and wrapping back and forth over and against each other with Reed being the quicker and overall better. Klaus found him desperately attempting to break free from Reed's hold on him, his arms barely flailing in the hero's malleable grip. "They never listen, supervillains…" Reed sighed.

"Which one o'ya suckers is next?!" the ever-lovin', blue-eyed hero called out with a taunting grin. He dropped Rattler's tail onto the ground, the villain unconscious at his feet. Puff Adder tried to attack Ben from behind, grabbing his head and hitting as many blows as he could, as hard as he could. Anaconda jumped in as well, coiling her arms around Ben's arms as much as she could, trying to keep him from landing any more blows.

"Yer jokin,' right?" Thing smirked. With a chuckle, he pulled his arms in quickly, bringing Anaconda flying towards him, and right into his foot. As Anaconda crashed into the floor, Johnny flew in and bombarded Puff Adder with fireballs and streams of flames. The burning pain was too much for Frayer, instinctively letting go of Ben as he staggered back, trying to block the Torch's attacks with his arms. It was of no use, though, as Ben then turned and delivered a powerful haymaker on his face.

It was no contest as Puff Adder went down instantly, his face a bruised mess as he collapsed unconscious. No matter how much he could puff his durability and strength, the villain was no match for one who had gone toe-to-toe with the Incredible Hulk on several occasions.

The ever lovin', blue-eyed hero then grabbed Anaconda by the arms and began tying them around her. Despite her desperate struggling and screams of rage, the villainess wasn't anywhere near strong enough to overcome the hero's strength, powerless to stop him. In moments, she fell onto the ground, her arms wrapped around her body and legs, tied in a tight knot by her wrists on her back.

"That oughta hold ya," Ben chuckled.

"You're welcome, by the way," Johnny laughed as he returned his attention to Bushmaster.

Sue, meanwhile, was making quick work of Constrictor and Death Adder. The blonde woman had already sent Payne flying again, dismissing him completely as of little threat to her. Death Adder was more of a concern at the moment, but he still wasn't much for Sue to worry about. Having been struck by several volleys of her force spheres, he was badly injured, several of his bones broken at the least. In a last desperate move, he tried to leap and slash at her, only Sue to envelope him in a small force sphere and slam him into the ground several times.

"Stay down, Adder, m'kay?" Sue sighed to the struggling villain. "It'd make both our lives much easier, especially yours."

Frank Payne had immediately understood that this was a losing battle; they were just no match for the four veteran and powerful superheroes. Besides, his armored costume was torn and his coils were long useless. He had no chance now, and there was no way he was going back to the Raft. "Screw this…" Constrictor muttered to himself as he slowly began edging away from the battle scene, making his decision. "This ain't what I signed up for..."

With that, Payne took his chance and made a break for it, running back into the subway station they had come out of before with the intention of retreating into the train tunnels. Though he liked his teammates, Constrictor was still a man about survival. With the Fantastic Four fully focused on the rest of his teammates, he was certain that with all the chaos going on, he would slip away unnoticed by the heroes. Pushing and shoving civilians aside, he was never seen by the Four or the young heroes as he disappeared into the station.

Well, most of them.

"Hey!" Komodo managed to yell with a groan as she stumbled out of the trashed deli, finally getting her bearings back. "Constrictor!" She tried chasing after him, but stumbled, the last of the gas and poison still being shot out of her system. Payne ignored her, racing to the station and managing to reach it before Metali could reach him. Within moments, he was already in the shadows of the subway tunnels.

"Goddammit…" Metali swore to herself. A hissing scream echoed as Bushmaster crashed into the ground next to her, badly burnt and his tail charred and partly destroyed, now useless. A fireball then exploded on the villain's remaining scythe arm, easily destroying it, courtesy of the Human Torch.

"Sue, a little help here, darling?" Reed called out, King Cobra completely at his mercy.

"Of course," Sue smiled, leaving a now unconscious Death Adder. As she approached, Reed quickly released Klaus from his grip. Before the villain could even fully register this fact, though, Sue quickly trapped him in a force field from the neck down, rendering him immobile.

"Let me go!" Cobra snarled as he struggled to break free of the field.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do," Sue retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. With a flick of her hand, she sent Cobra face first into the ground, and then again, sending Klaus off into unconsciousness.

The Fantastic Four had easily beaten the Serpent Society in less than two minutes.

"Is that all of them?!" Reed called out to Ben and Johnny.

"Looks like it, Stretcho," Ben replied, brushing his stony hands together. "And I didn't even break a sweat. Dunno how Cap and Ant-Man and the rest have trouble with 'em."

"They were never a match for me," Johnny replied as he landed next to Ben, his flames disappearing to reveal his blue uniform and blonde hair. "One gang of snake themed baddies, all nice and wrapped up for SHIELD. With a good deal of help from yours truly, of course."

"Here we go again," Ben said as he rolled his eyes. "Stop yer braggin', matchbox."

"Wait…where's Constrictor?" Sue noticed as Reed motioned to the police and SHIELD agents that it was all clear.

"Constrictor?" Johnny replied, looking around. "He was...wait, I know I saw him, he was just here-!"

"He got away," Metali replied, approaching them with a look of frustration. "I saw him escape and tried to go after him, but I still had Cobra's poison in me and I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't catch him."

"Oh...well, that sucks."

"Way ta rub it in, hothead," Ben shot back, seeing Komodo's dejected and frustrated look.

"Don't be too disappointed," Invisible Woman said to the young heroine. "The rest of the Society are subdued, at least. And at least Constrictor isn't with his team anymore. SHIELD will probably find him soon enough. The important thing is that you're ok."

"We should check on the Young Avengers' injuries," Reed said. "The paramedics may need some help due to some of their physiological makeups." At that, Metali quickly asked the Four if they could help with Cassie's acid-burned hand, as well as the paralysis crippling Teddy and Tommy. Reed assured her that he had just the things back up on the Fantasti-Car; in Cassie's case, it wouldn't be permanent, but it'd definitely help.

The SHIELD transport had by now touched down at the end of the street, the SHIELD agents on the ground quickly converging onto the scene. The police helped out as they could, but it was the agency that had the command here. They quickly placed power negation inhibitor collars around the necks of the various Society members, as well as gathering their suits' weapons and cybernetic appendages. Paramedics were also tending to the civilians, treating them for any injuries and the like.

A few paramedics were also now tending to the injuries of the Young Avengers. Kate's arm and leg were being put into a cast, as was Cassie's kneecap. They were unsure of what to do about her hand, save put her on a hell of of a lot of anesthesia and pain killers; and even that didn't seem to be enough. They were also unsure of what to do about Speed's paralysis; they didn't have any anti-sedatives on them, though they doubted they would be of any use in this situation.

Sue, Johnny and Ben soon approached them, a light-blinking rectangular device in Sue's hand. They were followed by Metali and Ted; Reed had used an electrical interface device he had on the Fantasti-Car to disperse the paralyzing electricity from Hulkling, granting him full mobility again. He had then given it to Sue before heading off to speak to the other paramedics in regards to Wiccan.

"Mrs. Richards," one of the paramedics greeted with a nod as the heroes approached. "You'd be right in that sense. I don't suppose you can help us with these two and their injuries?" he asked, gesturing to Cassie and Tommy.

"I think so, yes," the blonde smiled as she came over to Speed. Activating the blinking device in her hand, she placed it on the speedster's chest. Tommy immediately felt the paralysis wearing off, the electricity being dispersed from his body. While the device continued working, Sue then took out an aerosol-looking spray. Taking Cassie's burnt hand, she began spraying a white substance on both her palm and backhand. The substance began spreading around her hand, forming a thin film all over her hand.

After several more moments, Tommy's paralysis was completely gone. And to the amazement of the rest, save the heroes of the Four, Cassie ceased cringing and whimpering in pain.

"Oh my God, I am never taking moving for granted ever again," Tommy sighed as he stretched. "Thanks, Invisible Woman."

"My...my hand feels a little cool, soothing," Cassie said, looking over her hand in awe. "It doesn't hurt as much."

"It's a gel Reed invented several years back," Sue explained, "to treat any injuries Johnny or I could get in the field until we could get to a medical facility. Stops any potential infection and halts any skin, bone muscle and nerve damage in its tracks."

"Whatever it is, it looks like it's helping her with the pain better than the meds," another paramedic noted, checking Cassie's pulse rate. "Still, she'll need reconstructive surgery to repair her hand."

"Don't worry, sir," Sue nodded. "We'll take care of their injuries at the Baxter Building. We have a few things that should help without any need for surgery. We'll handle them, trust me."

"If you say so," the paramedic shrugged before gathering his things. He and his partners quickly headed off to help any other civilians that needed them

"Are you kids alright?" Johnny asked, turning to the young heroes.

"Not really," Tommy muttered, crossing our arms. "We had our asses handed to us out there.

"I can't believe it," Eli sighed with frustration, helping Kate to stand on her good leg. "I thought we had them. We should've had them; especially when Araña and Komodo showed up."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Patriot," Susan smiled, placing a comforting touch on his shoulder. "This kind of thing happens sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess…" the young super soldier sighed dejectedly. "And we owe Araña and Komodo, too. It probably would've been much worse if you two hadn't shown up."

"Yeah, thanks," Cassie added with a smile. "Like, seriously."

"Glad to have helped," Metali replied with her own smile, Anya nodding in agreement. "Even if it wasn't our best moment."

"I convinced the paramedics to give us medical custody of Wiccan," Reed announced as he came over, two paramedics with him pushing a gurney with Wiccan. Teddy was quick to come over to his side, as was Tommy. "We can treat him at the Baxter Building better than any of the hospitals in the city."

"Is he going to be ok?" Ted and Tommy asked with concern, the former taking a hold of Billy's hand.

"The paramedics say he should be fine," Sue replied. "And besides, the Baxter Building has one of the world's best medical facilities. Don't worry, you two, all of you; he's in good hands with us."

Ted sighed softly at that, with Tommy letting out a baited breath. "Thank you, really," the speedster said. "I appreciate it; all of us do."

"Mister Fantastic," Agent Diaz called to the hero as he and Captain DeWolff approached the two teams of heroes. "I'm Agent Diaz, the commander on sight on behalf of SHIELD. I want to thank you for helping us take down the Serpent Society. We appreciate the help; I'm sure Captain DeWolff here does, too."

"We're happy to help, Agent Diaz," Reed replied with a nod, shaking the agent's hand.

"And as for you kids," Agent Diaz continued as he turned to the younger heroes. His face was a mix of stern understanding and scrutiny. "I'm glad that you're all ok, and I want to thank you for your efforts in trying to stop the Society...but I suggest you leave the more dangerous types of supervillains for the pros in the business for now."

"I would take his advice," DeWolff nodded. "At least until you better get the hang of this thing; you're still new to this, after all.

The Young Avengers, Araña and Komodo exchanged glances before nodding, several of them sighing. "Yes, sir and ma'am," Kate replied. "We'll try to keep that in mind."

"Hey, excuse me?" The group turned to see a man with a backwards ball cap and red shirt approach them slowly. He appeared no worse for wear, and uninjured save for a small rip in his shirt, and he was covered in some dust from the concrete debris. "Can I, uh, can I speak to you kids for a second, ask you something?"

"Sure, sir," Eli replied with a smile. "What's the-?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Eli stepped back in shock, his eyes widening under his mask; the others were just as caught off-guard. It seemed as if all around them, everything and everyone also fell silent at the man's outburst. "W-what?"

"Look around, kid!" the man who had yelled at him replied, rage on his contorted face. "Our entire neighborhood is trashed! How can you kids just stand there so nonchalantly after all this?! You destroyed half the neighborhood and most of the block!"

It was then that the young heroes finally took a good look at the Chinatown neighborhood around them. The street was littered with debris, chunks of concrete and cars all over with craters in the pavement. Several fire hydrants had been crushed, water shooting into the skies. A number of cars and other vehicles were totaled, crushed or even ripped apart, parts scattered all around. The worse off were the buildings: several stored had been trashed beyond hope, and a number of the buildings were partially destroyed, gaping holes in their outer lower walls, glass, concrete and brick littering the streets. The worse off was the building Cassie had crashed into, and the one destroyed by the fight between Hulkling and the Society powerhouses.

In short, the neighborhood was decimated.

"You destroyed our apartment building!" one of the bystanders yelled as well.

"You stupid and irresponsible children!" another yelled out, fury decorated all over her face. "You could've killed us! Heroes, my ass!"

"You superhero wannabes!"

"I bet you some of them are mutants, too!"

"Where are their parents anyways?! Who lets their kids run around with powers like that doing whatever the hell they want?!"

"This is your fault, acting all irresponsibly!"

"Whoa, what the hell is wrong with you people?!" Kate yelled back, coming to Eli's defense as she held onto him. "Those assholes were going crazy! You all could've died; we were trying to protecting you!"

"Yeah, we all could've died," another of the bystanders yelled back. "But not just because of the bad guys! You kids were fighting them with no regard at all about us! About our neighborhood and community!"

"You just came in charging and didn't care whether you trashed our homes and businesses," an old woman yelled, too. "Just that you look good when you're beating up the criminals! That's disgusting! In my day, superheroes had respect for the ones they protected!"

"And where am I supposed to go home, now that you protected me?!" another man yelled out, his wife and daughters close by. "That giant girl trashed our apartment building, too, just like they did! She crashed into our home! Destroyed it!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Cassie shot back in her defense. Her face was filled with shock and confusion. "Puff Adder slammed me when I was hurt! I didn't see him-!"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten that big for them to attack you!" another civilian retorted back with anger. "Common sense, you idiot!"

"And you destroyed my grocery store!" another man yelled out, pointing to one of the destroyed storefronts on the sidewalk. "That ugly green bastard trashed my store when he threw one of those monsters into it! My customers and I could've been killed!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Johnny yelled back. "Ok, you can be angry, sure, but don't go on insulting these guys!"

"Yeah, man," Ben added. "These kids were just tryin' ta do their best!"

"Yeah, we did the best that we could!" Komodo added, stepping forward. She had a look of anger on her face. "You have no right to insult Hulking or any of us after trying to protect you!"

"What gave you the right to play superhero?!" another civilian yelled back, silencing Metali. "Huh?! Who says you can run around with that tail and skin of yours, acting like you're better than the rest of us?! Who says you could risk our families' lives and way of life?!"

Metali found she had no response.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" one of the bystanders yelled out in shock and anger to Johnny and Ben. "Why are you siding with these kids?! After what they did?!"

"And you guys just stood by and let it happen!" another yelled at DeWolff and Agent Diaz. "You guys were supposed to keep shit like this from happening!"

"YEAH!" several dozen people yelled in unison.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Reed called out, raising his hands in a calming gesture in an attempt to calm the angry crowds. "I understand how you all must be feeling, but please try to calm down and under-"

"Calm down?!" an old man snapped back, his wrinkled face even more angry looking, his wife standing next to him. "Those dagnab kids destroyed our neighborhood trying to play superhero! They trashed our homes, stores and businesses, the street, and our cars! Don't you tell us to calm down when our home was under attack on both sides!"

"They were completely irresponsible!" his wife added.

"Where the hell were you four, anyways?!" a woman yelled out angrily at Reed, holding a two year old child in her arms. "You guys at least are professionals and know how to handle the bad guys! I can trust that my son won't die if you're around! Those kids could've gotten him killed! They could've killed my son!"

"Why are you letting kids run around acting like the Avengers?!"

"They could've gotten us killed!"

"My business is ruined because of those stupid wannabe heroes! I'm out of a job, and so are my workers! How the fuck are we supposed to support and feed our families?!"

"You're supposed to be the professionals, the mature and smart ones! Stop letting menaces like them loose in our city!"

"I have nowhere to go now because of them! It's their fault!"

"They're no good!"

"It's the Avengers' fault for letting these kids run around!"

"My car is destroyed! It was the only way I could work! Now what am I going to do?!"

"If this was you protecting us, then we don't want you anymore!" a man yelled, holding his daughter, his voice loathsome and furious.

"Yeah, we don't need you!" another agreed. Within moments, the angry crowds were chanting that they no longer wanted the Young Avengers protecting them, or to have them on the streets, period.

"No more kid supers! No more kid supers! We don't need them!"

"We don't want you here!"

The Young Avengers, Araña and Komodo were shocked and hurt at the angry and hateful remarks that the people they had tried to protect and keep safe were throwing at them. Their facial expressions were ones of hate, anger and disgust, shaking the young heroes. For the Young Avengers, this was completely new to them; they hadn't been ripped at like this ever before. The only closest thing to this was when Captain America and Iron Man wanted them to stop being heroes, and even that had never come anywhere close to this.

This was that moment, magnified a thousand fold in terms of hatred, anger and disapproval.

"I...I thought we were doing something good," Cassie muttered softly as she saw how viciously the crowds shouted at them, slurring at them. The people that they had wanted to protect. All she had wanted to do was protect them, keep them safe. To be a hero like her dad, to an Avenger one day, too. The 15 year old hugged herself, trying to block the angry chants out.

"It's ok, Cassie," Kate said, letting go of Eli to go to Cassie, placing her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's going to be ok."

"Then why doesn't it sound like it?" the young teen muttered back softly, tears forming in her eyes

"Metali…" Anya said as she turned to her friend. "What's...what's...this is…"

"I don't know, Anya," Metali replied, turning to the Latina. Anya had an expression of uncertainty and worry, mirroring Metali's. Metali had never experienced anything like this; it hurt her immensely, but it also confused her. Since being partners with Anya, she had always thought that what she did as Komodo, being a superhero, doing well by the people of New York. And yet, it seemed that this was the exact opposite of what she was doing instead.

The young heroes couldn't find any words to defend themselves as the Fantastic Four and Agent Diaz tried to calm the furious and seething crowds, all who now hated the teenage superheroes that had demolished their neighborhood.

All the while, Captain Jean DeWolff stood there with her eyes widened in shock and surprise by the scene before her. The scene of a city's people turning angrily on their heroes.

* * *

 **Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me… Remember me for centuries.**

 **-Fall Out Boy**

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Lots of nasty attitude at the end there. Sure, the Society was taken down, but at a pretty high price, it seems. The young heroes aren't looking to good here now, aren't they?**

 **Random Note: The Fantasti-Car here is the Mk III, debuting in Fantastic Four Vol 5 #2 in 2014**

 **The fallout of this chapter will become apparent next chapter. Blatantly, obviously apparent. So begins the reign of Kelly, and it will be quite a reign indeed.**

 **You all know what to do now. Review, critique and all that jazz. That's all for now. Until next time, readers.**


End file.
